Higher
by TheSweetestSerendipity
Summary: "This CANNOT happen Uchiha" I snapped. "This is a joke. I'm your weed dealer and your mom's employee for Christ sakes. This makes for a shitty show on comedy central not a romance. I repeat this cannot happen"
1. Higher

So this summer I started having this head canon where Sakura deals weed and Sasuke is one of her customers. While at work I would always have these little thoughts of them being all cute and high together, so thus this story was born. It kind of changed from where I originally wanted to go with it, and slowly but surely there started to be less weed in it and more cutesy stuff, but hey that's how it happens sometimes. Maybe one day I'll revisit the idea and make like a drabble. Well here we go!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke and Sakura would have been having this eye sex like five years ago.

* * *

In hindsight I probably shouldn't have been making out with Sasuke Uchiha in the large, oversize freezer where we kept all of the ice cream. But I couldn't help it. That boy makes me feel, well differently.

Woah is that his tongue? Wow this guy is really handsy. Jesus Christ, how can he do that with his tongue?

Ok focus Sakura. You have to stop this.

"Mmmasuke,masuke" I muttered as a weak attempt to stop him from his…activities.

God why did he have to be such a good kisser? Seriously, is there anything this guy is bad at?

"Sasuke stop" I said as we finally pulled away for some much-needed air. "What are you doing?"

I searched his eyes looking for some sort of an answer.

"Exactly what I've wanted to do since you asked me if I sucked my own dick" he replied lunging back in for round 2.

I've been known to want to romp around in the boxing ring. But this was just too much, too fast.

"Sasuke we can't do this. You don't know what you're saying or what you're doing"

"I know exactly what I'm doing. Besides you taste so sweet" he trailed off while lightly tracing my lips.

Maybe it was because just mere moments ago I was scarfing my face with a cotton candy snowball. Ok Sakura, just breathe. Ignore his smoldering eyes and man up.

"This CANNOT happen Uchiha" I snapped. "This is a joke. I'm your weed dealer and your mom's employee for Christ sakes. This makes for a shitty show on comedy central not a romance. I repeat this cannot happen"

"Oh Darling I think it already is" he growled as he encased my lips once more.

Well maybe this isn't so bad. I mean I'm making out with Sasuke Uchiha, the boy who had single handedly driven me crazy the past couple of months. Girls would kill to be in my position….well maybe in a warmer setting though.

Woah is that a popsicle or is he just glad to see me?

Things could be much worse than having to deal with the libido of a horny, yet charming , egotistical ass. I mean this was just harmless fun, right? No harm would come about as long as no one knew.

Wait, what was that sound? Was that the door?

"Oh my lanta Sasu-chan!"

"Mom?" Sasuke said incredulously as we jumped away from each other.

I couldn't believe it. Standing in front us on the other side of the freezer was like my own personal firing squad made up of a pothead, a jealous whore, and a worried mother. Maybe this was karma for selling oregano to middle schoolers.

"Zammmmnnn Sasuke get it" Naruto shouted. "Seems like Sakura can get you high in other ways" he snickered.

"What are you talking about Naruto!?" Mikoto screeched as she glanced back and forth between her beloved, prized son and me, the pink haired harlot.

"I can't believe this!" Karin dramatically screeched flailing her arms like a spastic octopus.

Great now I'm embarrassed and half deaf.

"Here we were coming to surprise you for your story being published and we find you in the arms of Walter White's janked up daughter!? How could you do this to me!?

Hold up a sec, last time I checked I sold marijuana not brewed up meth in a Winnebago.

"I can't believe this. Can someone please tell me what's going on" Mikoto sighed, rubbing her temples. "Sakura, do you care to explain why you're sucking face with my baby boy?"

I tried looking everywhere but at her shocked face. My thoughts were racing, filling up my mind with the events of the last couple of hours, heck the last couple of days. I didn't know where to begin. I was panicking, but I owed Mikoto a good explanation. I couldn't give her one of my usual half assed answers and sheepish grins. No siree this was time for Sakura Haruno to grow up, and own up to her misconduct. Gone are the days of the cowardly, sarcastic illegal drug peddler.

"Well Sakura? I'm waiting."

But old habits die hard.

"God, I need a joint".

* * *

Whoop there it is! Hope you guys liked it! I've written one shots before while bored, but this is like only the second time I've ever published something so I'm pretty nervous. Please read and review :)


	2. Track 6

So I started to include some songs that I think kind of fit the vibe of the story. Some are my favorite songs, while others are just those campy, cliche weed anthems. The songs tie in with the story, but you'll see that later! For now, enjoy this little glimpse into my iPod playlist.

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Naruto *stares out the window while a single tear rolls down my face*

* * *

Track 6: Control by Kendrick Lamar

"I don't smoke crack, motherfucker I sell itttttttt"

* * *

"Listen Naruto, I'm done with meeting you in those sketchy ass alley ways downtown. I may sell weed, but I'm a lady dammit! Not some hoodlum" I bellowed as I held my phone to my ear and fishtailed strands of pink hair.

"I know, I'm sorry Pinky" he lamented over the phone.

"Don't call me pinky."

"But its just that my buddy and I can't be seen buying the reefer" he continued. "Its better if we keep to our original plans"

"Ok 1, please stop calling my high quality product those stupid nicknames. You sound like my Uncle Frank. And 2, you don't really have a choice. I'm the dealer, I make the rules" I explained.

"Well then I guess I'm going to need to find a new dealer" he replied. "Which is too bad pinky you had some great stuff and a smoking hot as-"

Ok this couldn't happen. Although Naruto Uzamaki was totally annoying he and his mystery friend were some of my biggest, not to mention richest clients. I couldn't lose him. It was time to bring in the big guns.

"Aww that's too bad. I was so excited to let you try out my newest stuff. Just came out on the street and no one else has tried it. Its called "White Widow" I purred.

Hook.

"Hmmmm. Sounds pretty interesting Pinky. What is it?" he inquired.

"Grade A stuff babe. It's a hybrid. Light and fluffly, with a nice fruity taste. I hear the high is incredible, but it sneaks up on you like a little, well known spider. Buuut its too bad you're on the lookout for a new dealer. Maybe I'll see if Kiba is interested"

Line

"Woah, Woah, woah there Pinky slow down" he screamed.

Sinker.

"Maybe I was a little too hasty in trying to end this little love affair."

Oh god I think I'm going to hurl my poptart. It was nice knowing ya cookies and cream.

"Glad to hear it, but we're going to have to play by my rules" I stated. "No more dark alley ways and sketchy street corners"

"Sounds fair, but our new location has to be extremely private. I mean I know my reputation precedes me so being seen doing this stuff wouldn't be that big of a deal, but my friend however…he's different" he said quietly. "I don't want to mess anything up for him"

"Ok, ok spare me this long, boring somewhat homo-erotic bromance story. Time and place now" I demanded.

A girl has to keep her authority around here.

"Ok meet me at the Konoha Regal Plaza in the penthouse suite at noon"

"Penthouse suite? This isn't some creepy way of you coming on to me is it?" I shuddered.

He chuckled a warm laugh. "Nah, I'm done with trying to win your heart Pinky. I know your one true love will always be Mary Jane. Which is alright with me, I'm totally down with lesbian action"

"Oh shut up Naruto" I giggled. "I'll see you later" and with a click another deal was sealed.

Although I wouldn't admit it out loud Naruto was a pretty good guy. Hailing from Sunnyvale, California he didn't just embody the whole California vibe, he invented it. Tall, blonde, and tan Naruto was your quintessential surfer boy. He was good looking, ripped, funny, mischievous and best of all a total stoner. His dad had made a couple of smart investments down here in Japan and before long the Uzamakis became millionaires over night. They settled down here to Konoha and soon Naruto became the new It boy. Hailing from new money his family was never really respected as much as the blue bloods of high aristocratic lineage, so instead of conforming to the unspoken rules of the upper elite Naruto continued to light up and spend his days lounging in the water. I kind of always admired him for that. Especially since it was so easy to fall into the traps of the rich and vapid.

"Hey Ratchet ass hoe"

Speak of the devil.

"Hello to you too Ino" I said as I put the finishing touches of makeup of on. "Did my dad let you in?"

"No your mom did" she snarkily remarked. "Of course he did. Especially since a certain someone forgot to meet me at Starbucks for our coffee date! Do you know how much of a super dork I looked like sipping my caramel machioto alone?! How could you stand me up?" she wailed.

"Oh my gosh Ino I'm so sorry!" I cried. " I must have lost track of time"

"I must have lost track of time" she imitated in a high, squeaky voice. "Well you're about to lose your best friend! This is a travesty. You better be glad Mario showed up and surprised me. At least my boyfriend cares about me"

"Boyfriend? Ino just last week you were calling him Mark. Just admit it, he's just another flavor of the week" I reasoned with her as I messed up my eyeliner.

All I ever wanted was to master the winged eyeliner look without looking like an Egyptian on crack. Was that too much to ask for?

"So are you calling me a slut?" Ino said quietly

Oh no, here it comes. 3…2…..1

"How dare you Sakura Haruno! I cannot believe you just called me a slut. Especially after that emotional trauma you just put me through. I could have trust issues after this. You owe me! I'll be sending you the bill for my therapy sessions, you stupid, doped up—"

Ahhh yes. Come one, come all to see the spoiled little rich girl in her natural habitat trying to nab a best actress Oscar nomination for her role in "Pointless Everyday Meltdown the sequel." With friends like Ino, who needed to go to the movies?

"And furthermore, just because you're celibate doesn't mean my kitty cat has to collect cobwebs" she continued.

Man she was really honing her acting skills for this one. But this was the price to pay for having a friendship with Konoha's prized beauty Ino Yamanka, a member of one of the richest families in town. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a body that would put J Lo to shame Ino was carved by the gods to be THE socialite. Men were like putty in her hands and every girl wanted to be her friend, at least those that didn't fear her. While kids like me worried about grades and acne Ino's biggest problems were which Louboutins she would wear to the next party or how to get her picture and name sprawled all over page six. She literally came out of her mom's womb posing for her close-up. As I pined over the great doctors making life-changing discoveries in medicine Ino was taking notes from the Paris Hiltons of the world. For goodness sakes the girl once went commando to Jenny Chassidy's 8th grade party and was adamant about swinging on the swings. She was definitely the talk of the hallway after that little spectacle.

"I should have known you wouldn't have been happy for me. You never want me to be happy! First you stop me from leaking my sex tape and now Mario! Sakura I just can't endure this anymore" she cried as she paced back and forth across my room.

But through all the dramatics and misadventures, deep down inside Ino was still the same girl who stood up against bullies for me on the first day of kindergarten. The same fire she had for her social life also burned in her crusades for her those she loved dearly. As much as it pains me to say, I would sit through an hour of Kim Kardashian interviews for that girl. So yeah, you know its real.

"Listen Ino" I interrupted as I stood up and marched over to her. 'I'm sorry I missed our date, but I'll make it up to you. Netflix binging tonight? We can watch all the seasons of Keeping up with the Kardashians" I sang

"Well Haruno, you know it'll take a while for me to forgive you for what you did"

Insert eye roll here.

"But looking at a young Rob Kardashian will suffice for now" she continued with a bright smile.

"Perfect" I declared. "But before that I have to make a quick stop to meet Naruto"

"Oh God Sakura" she groaned "Please tell me you're not meeting that little Punk to sell to him. I thought you were over that little phase"

"Phase?" I scoffed. "Ino this little phase is going to put me through med school"

"Ahhh yes I could read the headlines now "Sakura Haruno, world renowned Doctor treats scarlet fever patients while high" she said in a dramatic voice. "It's truly an inspiring story."

"Scarlet Fever? Really Ino? Have you checked what year we're in?"

"Yeah, yeah spare me the facts. So what are you going to tell your dad about your savings? Don't you think he'll find it weird that you acquired all this money with no job?"

I glanced over at the clock to check the time. I couldn't be late, I mean, how unprofessional would that be.

"Listen Sakura, I was fine when you started this little…..hobby of yours after your mom left, but that was two years ago" she quipped.

I stiffened. I hadn't thought about my mother in awhile and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Ino please" I insisted. "I don't want to talk about this"

"Fine" she sighed. "But one day you're going to have outgrow this. You can't be the residential herbalist while hitting the textbooks."

"Don't worry Ino, the only thing I have to worry about outgrowing is Big Mike's stash. " I stated

"Hardy Har Har Sakura" she joked.

"No I'm serious. I hear the motherfucker has a backyard full of kush"

"Can't you just get high off of shopping like me?"

* * *

Fun fact: White widow is an actual type of cannabis mix! The more ya know, kids.

Please read and review! :3


	3. Track 10

Hola! So sorry if there are some mistakes here and there. I don't really have a Beta reader (?) and the only other person who reads my stories is my sister soooo…yeah. Hopefully I'm not putting the entire English language to shame!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the lyrics to Colt 45. However, Afroman did perform on my campus last semester if that means something.

* * *

Track 10: Colt 45 by Afroman

"We can go to the park, after dark. Smoke that tumbleweed."

* * *

"Honestly, Sak what are you wearing? You look like you just got recruited" Ino pointed out staring at my outfit as we headed to the plaza.

I looked down at my Docs, black crop top, and Camo jacket.

"Last time I checked, soldiers don't wear high wasted shorts asshole. Now stop prohibiting my artistic expression" I retorted.

**TWEET TWEET** my phone rang indicating a new message.

"Oh looks we have a change of plans" I announced. "Naruto got kicked out off the suite so now he wants me to meet him at Mikoto's"

" That new snowball stand? That's weird. Don't these shady drug deals usually happen under the table in some dark dungeon?" she questioned.

"Are you high right now?" I asked.

"Ok just forget it. I think I'm going to skip out on this horrible quest and meet up with Mario. He says he has a surprise for me" she squealed.

"Ok, whatever. Go leave me for lover boy" I sniffled as I feigned sadness.

"Please leave the acting to the pros Sakura" she laughed. "I got to get going. I can't keep my prince waiting. By the way why did Naruto get kicked out?"

'Take a wild guess" I responded while I smoked an imaginary joint.

'Real classy Sakura" she muttered while walking away.

"Hey I may not have class but at least I got a nice ass" I shouted to her retreating form.

Before long I was walking up the steps of a cute, brightly colored shack that looked like it was scooped up straight from the beach and placed in the heart of the busy city. The large mint green sign had white cursive letters spelling out "Mikoto's". Yep this was the right place.

Adorning the walls was a huge menu with a plethora of sweet, snowball flavors and deserts. Pictures of the ocean, sun, sand, and seashells were casually placed alongside the menu and the huge deck had wooden tables and chairs for customers to sit and enjoy their sweet treats. Next to the menu were two sliding windows, which I assumed were for ordering and picking up. The décor was very nautical and beachy except for the huge help wanted sign underneath one of the windows.

_I'm here. Where are you?_ I texted Naruto.

_Come around back. I'll let you in._ he responded.

I sighed in relief. For a second I thought he was going to do another backdoor quickie. Why did that sound dirtier than it was suppose to be?

Although I knew this was a risky business and my clients were constantly worried about getting caught I wasn't exactly an innocent member either. I was the one selling. If anything I would probably face more punishment than anyone, so it was time to ditch all these public exchanges and start holding them in more private venues.

I walked towards the back of the shack and waited by the door. Not being the most patient person in the world I texted Naruto again to let me in, but there was no answer.

'Dammit Naruto" I growled. I turned the doorknob and surprisingly it opened. Who knew that they didn't take high security measures at a snowball stand?

My better judgment told me to wait, but did I mention I'm impatient?

I walked inside only to slam into another door.

"Ouch" I yelped.

"Watch where you're going" the door spouted laced with venom in its voice.

Wait a second doors don't talk. I had to lay off of the hash

I looked up to be met with a pool of onyx staring straight back at me. I soon took in the rest of his face and as cliché as it sounds time stopped. This door, erm, I mean boy was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He was tall with such a strong jawline and perfect nose you would swear he was carved from the finest marble. He had jet-black hair that spiked up in the back giving him that ultra cool bed hair look.

Mmmmmm I wondered what went on in his bed.

"Ooops, sorry about that" I said as I stood up and dusted myself. "Woah nice shirt ya got there! Are you a fan?"

While in the middle of scoping out Hottie McHotHot I noticed the words "The 1975" poking from underneath a plaid button down.

So he had great musical taste too.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah sort of but I'm not really in the mood to talk about bands with a trespasser. What are you doing in here?" he replied coldly.

Before I could tell him that I was here to make a… delivery a shrill voice erupted from the other side of the room.

"OOOOOOH SASUKE-KUN. WHERE ARE YOU HOT STUFF? YOUR KAR-KAR IS HEREEEEEEE!"

From the other side of the hall emerged a tall girl with bright, red hair and glasses donning a pale blue shirt with "Mikoto's" written on it and jean shorts that left little to the imagination.

"OHHH SASUKE I'M HER-" she stopped mid sentence as she noticed my presence. "And who is this little army brat?" she sneered.

Jesus, did no one appreciate the service now a days or what?

"I'm here to-"

"I don't know but she was just leaving" Hottie McHotHot, I mean, Sasuke interrupted.

How rude! I needed to get away from these dweebs and find Naruto.

"Actually, I'm looking for Naruto-"

"Well good!" Kar-Kar interjected. She latched onto Sasuke and shot me a nasty look. "Because there's no way my dear Sasuke-kun would be seen with such a freak wannabe hipster. I mean c'mon look at you with that pink hair and combat boots. Try hard much?" she sneered with a nasty scowl looking down at me.

Curse my small height.

From close up this Kar-Kar girl was quite pretty and could probably be considered gorgeous if it wasn't for her bad attitude. And was one side of her hair shaved? And she had the nerve to say I was a try hard!

"Ok listen guys I'm just here to-" I was cut off yet again but this time by a growl.

"Karin I told you to stop touching me" Sasuke groaned as he yanked his arm from the red-head. "Why do you have to be so annoying?"

"Oh Sasuke-kun you don't really mean that. Now stop playing hard to get babe! You know I'm quite the catch" she purred pushing out her cleavage.

Grody.

"With you the only thing I would catch is an STD" Sasuke retorted .

Lol. Sasuke was Sasssssyyyyyyy.

"Ohhh why do you have to be so mean to me. I know deep down inside you love me!" she wailed with an annoying screech. "Chuck told Blair he loved her, why can't you do the sameeeeee"

Oh no, she did not compare Chuck and Blair's everlasting love to this one-sided train wreck of a relationship!

"Ugh, can you please stop this insolent wailing Karin, you're a grown woman for Christ sakes" Sasuke sighed rubbing his temples.

"But Sasukeeeee" she screamed as the two started bickering.

Ok, this was getting old.

I cleared my throat, but to my annoyance they continued.

Don't lose your shit Sakura, don't lose your shit.

"And how dare you try to go behind my back with this little flat chested skank!" Karin shrieked

Ok, my shit was lost.

"QUIET YOU TWO FUCKTARDS"

They both stopped mid sentence and stared at me.

"Ok you better listen and you better listen good" I continued with teeth gritted. "I'm not here to steal your stupid boyfriend and I'm not here to intrude on some stupid shack! I'm here to give something to Naruto Uzamaki. Have you seen him around?"

"Yeah he's here somewhere" Sasuke replied with annoyance. "What exactly do you need to give him?"

"Uhhh….well you see….umm. Well he's interested in buying my white widow" I exclaimed. "I hear the guy loves wild, exotic animals!"

Nice save, girlfriend.

Surprisingly Sasuke started to laugh. "No way. You're Naruto's dealer?"

Busted.

"This is some sort of joke. Aren't you like 12?" he smirked.

Karin looked at him confusedly but started to laugh as well, probably just wanting to be in the joke with her dear "Sasuke-kun"

"Stop laughing at me! Its true! And if you don't mind I have other places to be!" I exclaimed.

"Like where, the playground?" Sasuke answered followed by more chuckling.

Ok I'm starting to get a little pissed off. I was 18 for crying out loud. Excuse me for being born with a baby face and lack of tallness.

"Oh man leave it to that idiot to get tricked into thinking that you out of all people is a-" for the first time Sasuke was the one cut off as I slammed the baggie into his face.

"Oh shit" he muttered staring straight ahead into the plastic.

In plain sight was an ounce of some of the purest pot on the street.

"Yeah that's right" I said smugly . "And in my other pocket there's an Uzi"

"What the fuck?" Sasuked stated incredulously.

"What's going on in here? I heard yelling" a soft voice questioned.

All heads turned to find a beautiful woman and Naruto behind her looking quite worried. When he spotted me his concern quickly changed into one that could simply be described as a mixture of "Oh Shit" and "We're so dead".

"Well is everything all right in here?" she questioned again. She looked to be about middle age with long black hair and dark, beautiful eyes. She had a dainty little nose and smooth, fair skin, which gave her a youthful glow. She looked like she came straight out of a classic movie and for some reason a little familiar. Her voice was sweet, and melodic but at the moment was filled with authority.

"Ohhh boy" I sighed as I slyly slipped the baggy back into my pocket.

I looked past her to Naruto who looked like he was in need of a change of underwear.

Well this wasn't the first time I was caught by parents in the middle of a deal. It was time to think quick.

"Why hello there!" I blurted putting on my best professional voice and extending my hand.

C'mon Sakura, think, think.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm here about the job opening!"

* * *

Heavenly Father Kishi,

Please forgive me for writing one of THE most clichéd meetings for Sakura and Sasuke. Also, please overlook the fact that I suck at describing your lovely characters. I am nothing but a mere peasant with a computer and a mere love for Sasusaku.

Amen.

Please read and review! :)


	4. Track 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the lyrics to Chocolate. The only thing I own is the grief residing in me from missing The 1975 concert at the House of Blues.

* * *

Track 17: Chocolate by The 1975

"Now we run, run away from the boys in the blue.

And my car smells like chocolate"

* * *

"Oh my goodness Sakura you are just a delight!" Mikoto squealed in her chair behind her desk.

We were now away from the hallway and in her lavish office that seemed to fit her well with the off-white walls and pink décor.

"Why thank you very much Uchiha-san" I nodded politely.

So I wasn't really planning on going on a job interview, but hey you gotta just roll with it. Besides it would be a great way to earn some steady cash!

" Oh no cutie, by all means please call me Mikoto! And I absolutely adore your little army jacket. So presh and trendy! I tried to wear one like it the other day but Sasu-chan was embarrassed by it. You know how teenagers can be sometimes" she said with a cute giggle.

Oh my gosh this woman was uber cute! Just like a little doll! There was no way she could have birth that monstrosity she so lovingly nicknamed Sasu-chan.

Ha. Ha. Sasu-chan. I was going to have to remember that.

"Well by the looks of your online transcript you had marvelous grades and graduated top of your class! Well that's it. Sakura Haruno I am officially in love with you!" She squealed.

Aww man this was awesome. I was about to get a job and my first lesbian experience would be with a MILF way out of my league. Sakura you are the man…erm I mean woman.

"You're hired!" she sang with a beaming grin.

"Oh my gosh thank you so, so, so very much Mikoto! I won't let you down!" I replied.

I walked out of her office beaming with pride.

"Woah congrats Sakura!" a booming voice bellowed which could have only been the blonde knucklehead himself.

I turned around and grabbed him into a headlock.

"Oh my god I'm under ATTACK!" he screamed

"Naruto where the hell were you?" I seethed. "That could have been a lot worse if I hadn't thought on my feet! Do you want us to get into trouble?"

I squeezed his neck a little tighter. He needed to suffer a little bit.

"Sakura. I'm sorry. But I can't breathe" he quietly answered getting a little blue in the face.

I let him go, because I'm a saint like that.

He fell to the ground and started dramatically grasping for air. What a drama king.

"OH MY GOD I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I HAVE TO WORK WITH THE LIKES OF YOU. UGHHHHH" Karin cried.

Did this bitch have a mute button or nah?

"I don't understand why mom keeps hiring these girls" someone chimed in.

I turned around to see Sasuke sitting down on an ottoman in the corner of the living room.

During my interview I had learned that this "little beach shack" was definitely more like an apartment. In the front was the actual snowball stand with the machines, syrup flavors, and coolers. In the next room was a living room completely furnished with chairs, sofas, tables and grand paintings. Next to it was Mikoto's office. Behind the office was the hallway where all this hoopla had begun and which then led you to winding stairs that ended in the basement.

"I don't know Sherlock" I spat walking across the room to him. "Maybe it's because it's 2014 and women can work?"

"Pfffft. Please, don't humor me I've seen this too many times before. Girls are always coming here to get jobs so they can get close to me" he stated. "That's why that one over there is here" He pointed to Karin who was still fuming.

"Its quite pathetic actually" he finished with a smirk.

Unlike Mikoto who was nice and friendly it was obvious that her son was a complete ice cube with a stick up his ass. His fine ass at that, but we're not going to get into that.

"Did you break a rib while sucking your own dick?" I honestly asked

For a split second he looked genuinely shocked as his eyes bugged out and mouth hung open.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YA LITTLE BRAT!" Karin screeched yet again over Naruto's bolstering laughter.

"Oh man" he shouted wiping tears from his eyes "She sure got you bro!"

"Hey wait a sec Naruto I almost forgot!" I exclaimed.

I was just about to leave when I finally remembered what I came there for in the first place.

I skipped over to Naruto and handed him the baggie.

"Oh man thanks dude!" he screamed with excitement.

Jeeze, between him, Karin, and Ino I would be officially deaf by the end of the summer.

"How much do I owe you?" he asked reaching into his pockets.

"Ya know what, don't worry about it" I said waving him off. "Just promise me you'll only buy from me alright? I can't lose my best customer" I winked.

"Aww man thanks Sakura! You're the best" he said while giving me a bear hug.

Behind me I could feel someone looking at us and turned to see Karin shooting daggers my way.

Like, really? Did she ever get tired of this shit?

"What do you think you're doing just ignoring me like that!? Do you know that I'm like basically the manager here? Huh, well do you? I could make your job here a hell! How dare you speak to Sasuke like that"

"Oh that's a great idea Karin" I said turning around while opening the door. "What about this. I don't talk to you guys" I said while pointing to her and the asshole. "And you guys don't talk to me. Deal?"

"Hmmpf" she huffed. "Fine by me" she said with a victorious smile.

However, Sasuke just stared at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"YOU CAN STILL TALK TO ME SAKURA" Naruto yelled. "In fact you can talk dirty to me" he said lowering his voice and wiggling his eyebrows.

This was going to be one long summer.

* * *

Like seriously. It could have been Me and Matt Healy's angelic (sometimes unintelligible) voice, but nooooo. I just couldn't get off from work. But alas, maybe they'll come again and then we can meet and fall in love.

Ok enough with that. Please read and review! :)


	5. Track 3

Yayyyyy for some good old Sakura and Ino friendship goodness 3

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Naruto, nor will I ever. (wow that sounded kind of morbid)

* * *

Track 3: Handclaps and Guitars by Chiddy Bang

"We just smoke a lot of tree, its good for the economy"

* * *

"Hey slut what's up?"

"Ino can you stop answering your phone like that? Its not lady-like"

"Good thing I'm not a lady. So can you stop your bitchin and tell me what's up? I'm trying to get ready for our KUWTK marathon. Damn Rob was so fine. He made me want to try out to be a cheetah girl."

"Ino you couldn't have been a cheetah girl"

"That's racist Sakura"

"What? No, I mean it's the fact that you hate cheetah print"

"Then why am I wearing cheetah print underwears? Hmmm? Explain that?"

"Ok I can't do this anymore. Guess who has two thumbs and a job at Mikoto's!?"

"Omg no way! You got a job! That's awesome Forehead!"

"I'm going to let the nickname slide, because I'm currently floating on a cloud made of out chocolate, fairy dust, and premium kush"

"Ahhhh now you're going to be so close to one of the richest families in Konoha. Not to mention their hot son. Sasuke Uchiha is a total hunk Saks. He's all over the magazines as one of the most eligible bachelors. Will you win his final rose Saks? Well, will youuuu?"

"Hunk smunk he's a total asshole. He gives me such a headache I'm going to have to constantly keep a bowl packed with me at all times"

"Did you hear that? That was me rolling my eyes so intensely it made a sound and creeped out all of these people in GAP"

"Ewwwwww…..that's kind of cool"

"I can't deal with you right now"

"Funny, because I can deal anywhere, anytime."

"I'm getting tired of your shit Haruno…."

"Ohhhh really. Then who's going to hold your hair back after one of your vodka escapades, hmmm? Mario?"

"Why yes actually! Maybe if you had a boy toy you could have someone hold your hair for you too!"

"Nahhh man that's what scrunchies are for. I'm not out here wifing these hoes."

"Again I'm rolling my eyes so hard"

"Hey listen, do you want me to watch the Kardashians with you are what? Because I'm making me way downtown…walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound."

"…"

"Sorry. I'm headed downtown now to your house."

"Ok, I'm coming. I just need to put these jeans back"

"Really? You? Putting clothes back? Are you running a fever?"

"They're not for me, Doc. They were for you, but with the size of your munchies and sweet tooth by this time next week you're gonna have an ass bigger than Kim from working at that place"

"Awwwweesssommmmeeee"

* * *

Sometimes I miss the old KUWTK *le sigh*

This was a realllllly short chapter, but I really just wanted to write some quick banter between these two! Please read and review! :)


	6. Track 7

Ok, so I just wanted to give you guys some info about Sakura's new job and what Mikoto's is! So down here in New Orleans we have snowballs, which is basically the same thing as a snow cone (shaved ice with flavored syrup). I know its called different things everywhere so I just wanted to clear that up.

On another note, I've actually worked at a snowball stand for the past 4 summer so some of this incidents are based on things that have actually happened to me at work. Well besides the whole making out with a hot guy in a freezer.

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own Naruto and I do not own the lyrics to Senior Skip Day. We didn't even have a skip day my senior year :(

* * *

Track 7: Senior Skip Day by Mac Miller

"I'm rocking pj's and no shirt

I smoke weed eat yogurt

Haha

Enjoy the best things in your life

Cuz you ain't gonna get to live it twice"

* * *

"So what does strawberry taste like?" a cute little boy with brown, curly hair asked with big blue eyes that you just knew no one could say no to.

Blueberry.

"Well Toby it basically just tastes like all other strawberry flavored things, ya know?" I responded while trying not to lose my cool.

Toby was a regular and one of the cutest little boys I had ever seen but he was just so….

"Ok! What does chocolate taste like?"

Vanilla.

"It tastes like a chocolate bar" I replied with a forced grin.

It was always the same with this kid. He would come by himself, for some reason without a guardian, and ask silly questions that would make you want to bang your head on the counter. And he was so short you basically had to lean over the window to hear the poor kid.

"Hmmmm. Can I try kiwi!? Pretty please Saks?"

"Of course you can stud!"

Ugh and the worst part was when he tried different flavors. He would have you running back and forth giving him enough spoonfuls to equal an entire snowball. The first time he came I thought he didn't have money.

After numerous samples and critiquing he was finally on his way with his usual spearmint snowball. Blech.

I looked outside the window and noticed dark clouds approaching.

Yaaaaassss. Clouds meant rain. Rain meant no customers. And no customers meant that I could leave work early.

I skipped to the ice machine and started to make a green apple snowball. Might as well munch on something while I wait for Mikoto to come let me off early.

"Hey you better watch out Pinky, that could go straight to your hips" Karin joked as she walked in with a box. She placed it gently on the steel island and dusted her hands off.

"Hey it's a fruit so its healthy for me" I argued and stuck my tongue out at her.

The first couple of weeks at the Mikoto's weren't as easy as I thought it would be. I could barely work the machines, I put too much syrup on the snowballs, and don't get me started on the specials. Not to mention Karin giving me extra work didn't help at all.

However, as the weeks went by I started to get the hang of the machines, was able to put just the right amount of syrup, and turned my disastrous specials into great works of art. Mikoto almost cried one time over my "Jamaican Me Crazy" Snowball. And once Karin realized I had no interest in Sasuke our death threats soon turned into harmless banter. Although she still wasn't my cup of tea I was able to get used to her loudness, superficiality, and failed attempts at winning Sasuke over.

"Ohhhh hey there sexy. I didn't know it was my birthday" Karin purred as said guy entered the room. Although he didn't work there he was wearing one of our work shirts and a pair of khaki shorts.

Luckily, once Sauske also realized I wasn't a drooling fangirl he also stopped giving me the cold shoulder. And although we weren't teasing each other and spilling gossip like Karin and I would between customers, he was still a bit nicer. He would usually pass the work area to get to the basement, where I found out was actually where he and Naruto would hang out most days. He would just give me a nod and be on his way, but lately he would ask me to make him a snowball or ask about the customer traffic.

At first it was a little weird, but when I realized it was his way of saying "Sorry for being an asshole, lets be cool" I took the apology. I mean the boy can't help if he's emotionally retarded.

He'd then leave with a "hn" or a nod and return back to his cave, usually with a stack of DVD's or video games.

He rolled his eyes at this and proceeded into the living room until Mikoto , who was running into the room, stopped him.

"Ohhhhh noooooooooooo" Mikoto wailed sliding down unto her knees and biting her handkerchief.

"Mom what's wrong?" Sasuke said with worry all over his face.

"WAAAAHHHHH IT CAN'T BE RAINING AGAIN!" she wailed yet again.

We all hunched our shoulders and sighed. Mikoto may have been the matriarch of the powerful Uchihas, but she couldn't have been anymore different from the rest of her family. She showed emotions, and when she did boy was it something.

"Mother Nature is out to get me Sasu-chan" she cried holding onto her precious little boy. "Mama just wants to make snowballs" She sniffled. "Is that too much to..to….to ASSSSSKKKK?" she exclaimed crying again while holding onto Sasuke.

"Mom please don't cry. C'mon stop this; you know you can't control the weather. It's just rain!" Sasuke reassured her.

" sniff, sniff. I guess you're right. Oh Sasuke you are just the best little gift God has ever given me, do you know that?" Mikoto beamed.

Sasuke smirked triumphantly.

Did I mention he was a huge mama's boy?

"Who's mama's favorite little boy?"

"Mom stopped"

"Who's mama's favorite little boy?"

"Mom I said quit it" Sasuke groaned until he saw tears filling Mikoto's eyes. "Ok I am" he said quietly.

Well that was cute in a sickeningly embarrassing sort of way.

"Well I guess this means we can jet, right Mikoto?" Karin asked

"Why of course ladies" she responded. "It looks like it's going to rain for the rest of the day so we should be pretty slow"

"Awesome" Karin cheered as she slipped off her apron and ran to the door.

I walked over to the apron rack next to Sasuke as I took mine off and noticed that in his hands was a stack of movies with "The Craft" being the one on top.

So Sasuke was into witches?

"Hey Sasuke I'm heading home if you'd like to join me" Karin offered as she smiled charmingly. "C'mon I don't bite….unless you want me to"

Booooooooooo.

"Yeah I'd rather die in a hole." he calmly stated.

I couldn't help but giggle, which earned me a glance from the sass-meister.

"Safe travels out there in the rain Karin" Mikoto yelled from the living room. "There are a lot of weirdos out there, hun"

"Mister, we are the weirdos" I announced smiling at myself.

"Wait, what" Sasuke asked a little freaked out.

"It's from The Craft" I stated a little upset that he missed my golden reference.

"Oh gotcha. Yeah I haven't seen it yet" He informed me picking up the case and looking at the back. "I heard its pretty good though"

"Oh yeah its awesome! I really dig it. After I first saw it for the rest of the week I was trying to activate my powers and invoke the spirits" I claimed reminiscing when I used all of my mom's perfumes and lotions to make potions. She wasn't too happy about that.

"Well I've kind of been on this dark comedy trip lately." He said looking at me with what looked like amusement.

"Oh well then you have to watch the "Heathers"! It's a cult classic. Winona Ryder is like one of my favorite actresses"

"Will do"

There was a brief pause and I was for certain that unfortunately this was the end of our conversation.

Wait, unfortunately? Why was as I feeling so upset.

I turned around to grab my bag.

"Hey, do you maybe want to watch it with me?" he asked. "You know, if you don't have anywhere to be or whatever."

"Yeah totally! Sakura Haruno never turns down a good movie" I exclaimed.

He smirked and headed to the living room on his way to the hallway.

I grabbed my bag and then realized something. I was about to be alone with Sasuke in his basement/man cave. I looked down and wished that the uniform was a little more flattering. I was wearing my "Mikoto's" shirt speckled with some syrup, a pair of leggings, and rain boots. My long hair was styled half up, half down. Thankfully, I tried to make myself look less like a bum by tying a blue bow on top this morning.

"Are you coming?" he bellowed from the hall.

"Yep, just give me a sec" I replied.

C'mon Saks, it was just a movie. With Sasuke the ice cube to be exact. What could possibly happen?

* * *

Anything could happen Sakura. ANYTHING.

Please read and review! :)


	7. Track 8

So I realized that I have the habit of overwriting (?). I don't really know what word to use right now, but I know that I tend to write really, lengthy sentences and maybe add in unnecessary words. My sister, who's two grades below me, has told me, my mother has pointed this out, and even my old high school english teacher has written this note in her traumatizing red ink. It's just so hard, because I feel like I have so much to say! I just have a tendency to ramble….kind of like what I'm doing now. so anyway, back to the point! Sorry if some of the sentences in this story may be a tad bit long and/ or weird to read.

Rant ova.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Track 8: Bitches Love Me by Lil Wayne

"I'm on that good Kush and alcohol.

I got some down bitches I can call."

* * *

The basement was definitely not what I had expected, well at least for the most part.

On the furthest wall was a huge wide screen TV. and entertainment station, and by the looks of it, it housed the latest gaming systems and movies on the shelves. Besides that it looked like any normal room two teenage boys would hang out in. There was a large lounging sofa in the middle that could sit a large family. The walls were completely decorated with posters of bands, video games, comics, and movies. In one corner there was just a mattress with some sheets, which I assumed was for crashing and napping. In the other was an old Rockband drum set and guitar. Next to it a pile of, hopefully, not too dirty clothes.

I had imagined some sleek room for the posh Uchihas, but in actuality it looked similar to my lounge room at home.

"One day you're going to have to let me kick your ass in Rockband" I challenged which earned me Sasuke's trademark smirk.

Next to the entertainment station, I just noticed, was a mini fridge with a microwave on top.

Sasuke popped in a bag of popcorn and then started fooling with the dvd player. I kicked off my boots and jumped onto the coach making myself comfortable. Right in the middle so I could see Sasuke bent over messing with the movie.

Best seat in the house.

The DVD menu finally popped up on screen with "The Craft" written in yellow letters. He grabbed the popcorn and walked over to the coach stopping when he looked at me.

"What?" I asked defensively?

I hated when people stared at me. Unless I was high and a little more mellow.

"Seriously?" he asked pointing to my feet.

I looked down at my pink Huf socks with their mint green marijuana leaves on them.

I blushed. "C'mon they're cute! Just look at them!" I said trying to defend my favorite pair of socks.

He jumped onto the spot next to me placing the bowl of popcorn in between us.

"Hey cool trick. Now your face matches your hair"

"Ohhh shut up Sasuke"

It was funny how only hours ago we were barely speaking, but now it seemed like we were old friends.

He pressed play and dramatic music started to play as the actors names started to appear on screen.

"Oh man this movie is so cool" I started. " Fairuza Balk plays a total bat shit crazy witch"

"Sakura" he interrupted.

"And there's this awesome shop they go to where they get all these wicked cool spell books. And don't get me started on all the awesome 90's fashion-"

"Sakura"

"And there's this one scene where there's rats, and snakes, and-"

"Sakura" he snapped sounding a little annoyed. "I'm trying to watch the movie"

"Oh yeah, sorry" I apologized with a sheepish grin.

Once the movie was done Sasuke and I went on and on about our favorite characters, our favorite scenes, what we didn't like about it, and what we absolutely adored about it.

You could tell that Sasuke really liked discussing movies by the way his eyes lit up when explaining his opinion or how his nose would crinkle if he didn't completely agree with yours.

It was refreshing to actually have some stimulating conversation for a change that was different from "Which M.A.C lipgloss looks better Saks?" or "How much for this ounce?".

"I mean I really like how even though Nancy is just a total bitch you can't help but feel bad for her character." Sasuke stated in between crunches of popcorn.

Now it was my turn to crinkle my nose.

"No way" I said after gulping down a handful. "That witch got what she deserved. I'm surprised Sarah didn't zap her the minute she went all power hungry"

"But you don't understand! Nancy just wanted a better opportunity for herself. She had a shit home life, no guy wanted to be with her, she had misunderstood anger, it's like the writers basically wrote her character so all the teens could relate to her" he argued.

I loved the way he said character instead of just their names. It made his arguments sound that much more convincing for some reason.

I shook my head dramatically so he got the picture and reached in the bowl just as he did.

Our hands touched for a slight minute and an electric shook ran through me. I retreated quickly but not before I noticed a slight red tint to Sasuke's face.

"Hey" I whispered leaning in towards him "Cool trick".

He rolled his eyes and playfully punched me. We sat in a comfortable silence, before I realized that it was probably about to happen.

The Question.

It was inevitable and I had learned not to be too offended by it.

Being a dealer a lot of times people would only invite me to do things in hopes of being able to get some free merchandise. It would usually go something like this "Hey Sakura, that was some great stuff you gave me the other day. You wouldn't happen to have any now would ya?" and of course I would feel obligated to give them some, because well I'm just a saint like that.

I had no problem sharing, but sometimes it hurt knowing that I was only there because of what I could supply them.

However, as I sat there with Sasuke the silence continued and he never asked.

"So do you want to watch some tv?" he asked

"Really?" I asked a little too incredulously.

"Yeah sure." He said a little confused. "I mean unless there's another movie you want to watch or if you have to leave. But I was thinking we could just….chill."

And in then moment, looking into his eyes, I knew I was a goner.

But I didn't care.

"Sure!" I replied. "But I kind of had a better idea" I said while I opened up my purse and pulled out a baggie.

I may have hated being asked, but I sure loved to offer.

* * *

I love to share. Sakura loves to share. You should love to share your opinion, so please read and review :)


	8. Track 20

Brace yourselves, the fluff is coming.

**Disclaimer**: Do I even have to say it? *legal consultants all shake their head yes* Fine. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Track 20: Your Love is My Drug by Ke$ha

"Because your love, your love, your love is my drug"

* * *

After scouting the perimeter and realizing that Mikoto was gone Sasuke came back and we proceeded to toke it up.

I was pretty excited to see what kind of smoker he was. Some people would smoke and become totally different. Others just mellowed out. I would get pretty chill at most times, but sometimes I could get pretty hyper and want to go on adventures, which were usually outings to get snacks. I was insatiable when I smoked, which is why I made sure to pop a new bowl of popcorn.

Sasuke was pretty much the same, only a little more relaxed and he talked a lot more.

We talked about everything ranging from our favorite foods, the bands we listened to, our dislikes, our favorite animals, the list goes on and on. We even traded horror stories from our school days with mine being trying to escape from the woes of public school, while he informed me of how he tried not to kill himself from being around conceited rich kids hanging on to nothing but their trust funds.

"Oh man, I can't believe you did that" I laughed while lighting the pipe yet again and inhaling. I passed the pipe to Sasuke who mimicked my actions.

"Yeah well things could get boring at Konoha Prep. I had to lighten it up somehow"

"Haha, you said "lighten it up" and you're lighting up a pipe" I giggled.

"You're stupid" he stated pointedly while inhaling again. "Man I'm glad my mom's not here. She would come barreling down here all nosey. Wouldn't she get an eyeful is she found her precious baby boy and star employee engaging in illegal activity. "

I laughed again as he passed me the pipe.

"You know how moms can be" he said as he leaned back into the couch.

"Well sorta kind of" I replied.

He looked at me quizzically.

"Well my mom left us a couple of years ago" I answered before I knew what I was saying. I hadn't really told anyone this besides Ino and the words felt foreign as they escaped my lips.

"Oh" Sasuke said looking down at his shorts. "I'm so sorry for your loss. You know I'm not that religious, but if it matters you're mom's probably in heaven."

Before I knew it I was keeling over with laughter. Tears started to well in my eyes and I held my side. Everything was funnier when you were high.

I know I owed Sasuke an explanation as he looked at me confused as ever. He was probably thinking it was time to show the strange girl to the door.

"Oh no dude, my mom's not dead. I mean unless Tokyo counts as heaven" I giggled.

"Oh" he said yet again this time with a small smile and chuckle. Right then and there I decided that his laugh was my new favorite sound.

"Yeah" I started to explain wiping my tears away "One day I woke up and her bags were packed. I didn't really see it coming though. Other kids had the arguing, the angry looks, the awkward silences at dinner, but we didn't have that at my house. Everything seemed normal until that day she left. I asked for an explanation and she just simply said "Some people just fall out of love". That was it. And just like that she left."

"Woah, that's kind of mental" Sasuke saide staring at me. "Is everything ok though?"

"Yeah I guess." I said unsure. "Actually I don't know. I see her every now and then but it's just not the same. Also, she has this new boyfriend so I feel like she's trying to play out the whole single and free thing. She doesn't need some kid cramping her style"

"But Sakura you're not just some kid, you're her daughter" he tried to reason with me. "She can't just pretend you don't exist. You exist."

I stared at the "Breakfast at Tiffany's" poster. Audrey probably didn't have to worry about an M.I.A mother.

"So you're a big movie fan, huh?" I asked trying to change the subject.

He paused for a minute. Probably trying to decide whether or not to keep the mommy issues conversation going.

"Yeah" he sighed in defeat turning to the walls full of posters.

Winner: Sakura Haruno.

"I don't know what it is, but there's just no other feeling compared to watching a good movie. Hell, sometimes watching a bad movie makes for a great experience" he continued.

"Yeah I know what you mean. By the look of your collection you seem like you know what you're talking about"' I said while scanning the titles.

"Oh no way. I wish though. I would love to be able to work with movies somehow. I kind of like the idea of writing for one" he mumble softly gazing to somewhere I couldn't pinpoint.

"Well why don't you check out that new productions studio opening downtown! I hear they're looking for interns. Maybe they can read some of your stuff!" I offered.

"People reading my work? Yeah, right. My dad would kill me if he found out I was thinking about doing anything that doesn't regard Uchiha, Inc." he proclaimed with a grimace.

"Well maybe if you just tell him-"

"Really? Tell Fugaku Uchiha that I want to write scripts. Oh man that would go over easily" he replied sarcastically.

I frowned at the thought that something that made Sasuke so happy would make his father so angry.

"I practically came out of the womb being taught stocks, and balancing. The right paper works for buildings and how to market. It's called a family business for a reason." he said with emphasis on the family.

He started to rub his temples and out of nowhere I moved closer and rested my head on his shoulder. I don't know why, but it just seemed right. When you were high everything seemed right, even expressing the thoughts in your head you never really wanted to.

"You know. If we were in a movie, I would be able to march up to the old man, hand him one of my papers and tell him to shove them where the sun don't shine. Then he would pull me into a big, hug and tell me "Son, I don't care what you do. You'll always make me proud".

I started to giggle.

He groaned. "Yeah sorry about that. That's pretty cliché"

"No, no, no its just tha- have you ever seen Hannah Montana?" I asked with giggles still escaping.

"Nope" he said firmly. "Ok maybe once or twice"

"Well one time she sang this song called like. Oh man what was it called. It was something like "If we were a movie. You'd be the right guy. And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with" I started to sing as I stood up on the couch swinging my hips side to side.

In my mind I was on stage unleashing my inner Sasha Fierce.

"In the end we'd be laughing. Watching the sunset. Fade to black. Show the names. Play that happy soooooOOOOooonng" I continued dramatically belting out the last note. "It just reminded me of that." I laughed yet again.

Man I was going to have some killer abs from after all this laughing.

Sasuke stood up next to me.

"Well if we were in a movie you would be able to hold a proper tune" he remarked.

"Ugh" I gasped grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him, unfortunately missing.

"If we were in a movie you'd also be a better shot" he added smugly.

"If we were in a movie" I said in my best Russian accent as I jumped off the couch "I would reveal that I am actually Natasha. An assassin sent here to KILL you"

I struck my best fighter pose.

He jumped off to the other side elegantly and stood there. "If we were in a movie I would tell you that I was Max Steelington, the C.I.A's most wanted and biggest threat"

I reached for more pillows. "Well if we were in a movie I'd tell you who killed Mr. Burns" I said in between each throw.

Dodging each he retorted with "If we were in a movie, I'd tell you that it was the baby!"

"SPOILER ALERT!" I screamed while running towards. He turned away and I expertly, if I might add, jumped onto his back.

"If we were in a movie, you'd let me read one of your stories" I said grinning from ear to ear. It had been awhile since I had a piggyback ride.

"Well if we were in a movie, I would have probably written them in invisible ink" he countered back as he poked both of my sides revealing my weakness.

I was ticklish.

I squirmed down while laughing as he continued to poke my sides.

"If we were in a movie, you'd realize I have to kill you now" I said faking seriousness.

He ran towards me, but I dodged at the last second making him trip onto the mattress.

Not wanting to miss my chance I lunged at him, falling on top of him and pinning him down. During all the ruckus I had lost my bow and my hair had completely fallen down. I noticed it as it all fell towards both sides of my face as I looked at Sasuke.

Wow, I needed a haircut.

We were both breathing heavy from all the running and jumping and as I placed my hands on his stomach I could feel that it was rock hard.

Have mercy.

We sat there in silence and if it wasn't for the fact that we were high and fooling around I would have noticed that it was quite the intimate position.

"If we were in a movie" Sasuke breathed out. "I would be able to touch your- real?"

I shook my head.

"Your real bubblegum pink hair. Like I've been wanting to do all night".

"Well if we were in a movie, I'd let you." I said breathlessly.

He tucked some of my hair behind my hair and slowly started to twist one of my strands.

Not looking away from my hair he quietly said "If we were in a movie, this would probably be the moment we'd start falling in love"

He stopped twirling my hair and looked straight at me. I stiffened at the words.

He was probably right, but I would never be willing to admit it. I always joked saying he was emotionally retarded but at the end of the day it was really yours truly.

Love was a fickle thing. It was one of the only lessons I learned from my mom. I wasn't sure if love was even real. Maybe it was but I knew for sure that it ended and looking down at Sasuke I knew that I never wanted this feeling to end. I wanted this boy forever….well at least for the rest of the summer.

I couldn't fall in love with him.

He lifted up on his elbows and I ruffled his hair.

"Yeah" I whispered sadly. "Too bad we're not in a movie"

* * *

Man I am so sorry that Sasuke is sooooo out of character, but I couldn't help it. Sometimes I like to think he's this artistic, brooding, smart ass, weed smoking hipster. Like he'll light your bowl for you and then talk about how he'll live up to the family name while still making skinny jeans look manly.

Lord forgive me.


	9. Track 9

And then on the 7th day he said let there be Ino. And it was goooooood.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Track 9: Young, Wild, and Free by Wiz Khalifa

"So what we get drunk?

So what we smoke weed?

We're just having fun

We don't care who sees."

* * *

For the next weeks I started to hang out with Sasuke religiously. At first I was nervous that I had ruined any chance of continuing our friendship, but I was wrong when the next day after my shift was over he stopped me at the door silently holding up "Clueless".

"As if!" I exclaimed with a cheeky smile. Channeling my inner Cher.

I pretended to think it over, while he smirked.

"Ok, totally" I said with a roll of my eyes.

After that it kind of became our thing. I would work my shift making snowballs, listening to Karin drabble on about insipid things, and talking to Mikoto. Then after I would head down to the basement where Sasuke, and sometimes Naruto, would be waiting for me. We'd watch a movie, play video games, and sometimes we just talked. Me about the tweens who though they were cool for ordering a margarita snowball, while Sasuke would talk about sitting in on meetings with his father and being bored out of his mind, usually thinking of his next story.

One time I even got him to play a board game with Naruto and me.

It was all really fun, but sometimes I liked it when it was just us and we talked and learned things about each other, sometimes without us even saying it. I learned that even though he hated how his dad compared him to Itachi, Sasuke truly looked up to and loved his brother.

Itachi was 22 and already working alongside Fugaku in the family business. He looked exactly like Sasuke only a wee bit taller and with long, luscious hair. At first I was really intimidated by Itachi. He was so polite and well mannered and held this authoritative air about him as though he was royalty.

News flash. Ya girl Saks does not know how to act around royalty.

However, that all changed one day when I went into the living room for my break and saw Itachi sitting there eating some good looking dango. I must have been staring too long, because soon he picked one up and silently offered it to me.

I gladly took it, saying my thanks and plopped down next to him.

"Sooooo…" I said timidly "How about them Yankees?"

He broke into a grin and the rest was history. After that Itachi became my break buddy and I wouldn't have it anyway. Did I mention he was dropped dead gorgeous? Like I wasn't staring at the dango that day.

While I learned about his brother, Sasuke would constantly inquire about my mother. I'd tell him little anecdotes from when I was little and she was my role model. I explained how many would call me her "mini me" since we basically looked exactly alike minus her having dark, red hair. Imagine what my parents, both gingers, thought when their daughter came out with red hair so light that it was actually pink. Sasuke would laugh at this and then poke fun at what he called "my mutation".

I even opened up to him about how I really started dealing to get my mind off of her leaving. I had dabbled in smoking for a little bit before she left, but after is when I really needed a distraction. I only smoked occasionally and wasn't one to want to be constantly high so my next safe bet was to start selling it. I never really got too chatty about my whole start in dealing though. It was pretty shady and at one point I went through a tough road. However, one day we got pretty high and I told him about how I got roped into selling harder drugs and that it basically ended up with me having to snitch on one of the biggest dealers in town. He was locked up now, but it still scared me to think about how dangerous my little "distraction" had gotten.

When I told this to Sasuke I was expecting some judgment or shock over "Good Girl Sakura" being involved in a drug ring. He had just sat there silently, exhaled, and simply said "They should make a movie about you Haruno."

All in all I liked this comfortable routine. Especially since Ino had been spending more and more time with Mario. However, when we did meet up on my off days we'd grabbed coffee and catch up, with her making obscene hand gestures whenever I talked about Sasuke. All was good in the world.

"Yo" I said as I walked down the stairs.

"What's up Pinky?!" Naruto yelled while Sasuke nodded at me. The two were in an intense game of FIFA.

Viva la futbol. And Cristiano Ronaldo. Yum.

I started to wonder aimlessly around the room waiting for one of them to lose when something on the mattress caught my eye.

I walked over to see that it was a book. No, actually a journal. I turned to look at Sasuke and Naruto who were too immersed in their game to even notice.

I plopped onto the bed and opened it up. On the top right hand corner was "Sasuke Uchiha" written in neat handwriting.

Oh shit. I shouldn't be doing this. This was invading Sasuke's privacy.

I continued to turn the page.

"Fallen" was written in the top center.

I started reading and I couldn't stop. It was a lovely short story about a young man sitting in a meeting bored, wonder where he got the inspiration from, who starts to day dream and begins falling into different stories he makes up in his mind.

Some parts were a little pretentious, others predictable, but as I finished it I realized that it was damn good.

"Goooooaaaallll" Sasuke stated standing up with fists in the air in the usual champion position.

"Yeah whatever" Naruto replied sulking in his seat. "You cheated!" he accused

"Don't be a sore loser" I sang as I stood up and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"So what are we watching tonight?" I asked.

"A classic" Sasuke replied popping in a DVD and returning to his seat.

I sat down next to him, glanced at the case on the table, and smiled. I looked up at him in enough time to see him smiling at me. But it wasn't his usual smirk, but an actual smile. The one he had when we were shooting out hypothetical movie situations. The one he had whenever I agreed with him about his movie opinions. The one he had when I once told him his hair stuck up in the back like a chicken's ass sometimes. The one that honestly took my breath away as though someone punched me in the gut.

"Winona Ryder at her best, right?"

I nodded my head in agreement, laid my head on his shoulder, and lost myself in the sickly goodness of the Heathers.

When the ending credits were rolling over the screen I was beyond prepared to talk to Sasuke. I wanted to hear everything he thought about it.

Before I could open my mouth I heard a piercing wail. One that would send little puppies barking madly and small creatures a running. One that would put newborn babies to shame. One that was all too familiar.

"Oh god" Sasuke whispered with genuine fear in his eyes. "Is it that the Harpy, Karin?" he asked.

Naruto held his ears. "Oh God make it stop" he pleaded as the wailing continued.

"Ino?" I questioned loudly

Before I knew it I heard high heels stomping down the stairs and soon my best friend was at the bottom at the stairs looking as though she went to hell and back. Her hair, which was usually up in her signature pony tail, was frizzy and everywhere. Her pencil skirt was hiked up, probably from all the running, and her blouse was all a skewed with her lacy bra strap showing. Mascara was running down her face and she looked absolutely heart broken.

"What is it Ino?" I asked as I walked her over to the couch.

"Its –sniff- Mario –sniff sniff-" she replied shaking.

I took both of her shoulders and looked her square in the eyes. "Ino, what did he do to you?" I asked sternly. "I swear to God if he hurt you"

My eyes were seeing red at just the thought of pretty boy hurting my Ino.

"No he didn't hurt meeeee" she wailed. "Its much worse!"

Naruto and Sasuke sat on the other side now looking a tad bit worried.

"Ino just breathe and tell me what happened" I replied calmly trying to sooth her.

"Ok" she said as she took a deep breath and pulled herself together. "So Mario and I went out to eat and afterwards I was feeling horny"

Oh god. I could feel the heat rising to my face. I looked to Sasuke and Naruto as one slid down his seat pretending to be fascinated by his phone and another looked on eagerly.

"Ok" I said cautiously "then what happened?"

"So then we go to my room and he starts fucking my brains out! Like Sex and the City good Saks. Like Samantha would have said I love you because of this shit."

I wanted to die.

"Ok, ok Ino you can spare us the….details" I said now my face red as a tomato. "What happened that was so horrible"

"Oh its just so horrible. I can't!"

"INO" I screamed

"All right, all right I'll tell. Well right as he was about to cum"

I flinched at the word.

"He shouted "Mama Mia"!"

I stood there with my mouth wide open.

Sasuke was flabbergasted.

"Wait, Wait, Wait a sec" Naruto said raising his hands into time out. "And your boyfriend. His name is….Mario?"

"Yes" Ino said meekly staring at me for help.

This was some sick shit.

We all sat there in silence.

"There's more" Ino said.

"Oh god no, please spare me" I begged.

"So I just sat there after he finished completely mortified. Like I could have died at the fact that I had just fucked this boy. So I told him "Get out".

I shook my head. This was a hot mess.

"And he was all like what's wrong babe? It's a me Mario?"

We all groaned in pain.

"So then I said" she continued. "Sorry your princess is in another castle"

This earned a snicker from Naruto.

"And he was just like "What did I do babe?"" she said now imitating Mario.

"And I just kept screaming "Out! Out!" over and over again. When he finally wrestled his clothes back on he stood in my doorway as though he didn't just do what he just did" She shook her head solemnly.

I grasped her hand, letting her know I was there for her.

"Then I screamed "It's the year of Luigi bitch" and slammed the door" she whispered shaking her head. "It was awful" she cried hugging me.

I started to rub her back as Sasuke and Naruto looked at her sympathetically.

"What should I do now" she whimpered to my back after a moment of silence.

"Well we're going to do what we always do when we have a crisis" I replied.

"Smoke weed?" Naruto asked

"Talk to each other about your feelings and try to move along like responsible adults?" Sasuke chimed in.

We both looked at the boys, shook our heads, and replied:

"Get blackout drunk"

* * *

I am in no way condoning underage drinking. *takes huge chug of Taaka*

Being drunk is the only possible explanation for why I wrote that horrible situation between Ino and Mario, so yeah sorry for going a littly crack-y on that one. But honestly, if I had a boyfriend named Mario I would only want us to break up in that way. Anywhhhhooooooo.

Please read and review! :)


	10. Track 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Track 11: Headband by B.O.B

"Oh what a night

Oh what a night

The roof is on fire

So what I'm high"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Liver" Ino whispered as we made our way into The Flash.

I could barely hear her sincere apology due to the loud, bass thumping music pounding from the speakers.

_I like it better when we're wasteddddddd_

Right on, man.

During the day The Flash was just some ratty little hole in the wall bar where depressed middle aged people went to drink away their sorrows, but at night it turned into the It place to be filled with the who's who of Konoha and all the debauchery you could ever ask for.

One time I almost took a line of coke with this American Apparel model, but I declined last minute because I didn't approve of their shady, somewhat sexist marketing agenda.

Good call, Saks.

"Man it's packed in here!" Naruto screamed pumping his fist in the air, which in turn made a pretty douche-y looking guy drop his drink.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as I giggled. This was going to be a fun night.

"Ok Sakura, I can't hold it in any longer. What the fuck are you wearing?" Ino asked seriously as she grabbed my arm.

I was wearing a white lace tank top, black skinnies, and my favorite floral Kimono that stopped mid leg. While getting ready I had instinctually went for my Docs, but at the last moment I decided to channel my inner Iggy and got fancy with some black wedges instead. I had even curled my hair. I thought she would be happy.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked defensively

"Well nothing if you're going for the "Geisha who just got rejected from art school" look." She retorted with a grimace.

"C'mon Ino, I never criticize your clothing choices" I sighed.

She was wearing a skin tight black dress, which showed off all her….assets, her usual high ponytail, and a black choker. For the piece de resistance she wore sky high, black kitten heels that screamed "I'll let you fuck me on the dance floor and be chill with the fact that you won't call me back".

"Sakura I only do it because I love you! That's all fine and dandy when we're at the mall or movies, but we in da club. How are you going to catch a man if they can't even see your ass?" she screamed.

"Well, Ino, I assume that they'll just be aware that I have a butt like every other human" I replied glancing around taking in the crowd and all the dancing.

I started swaying my hips to the music. It had been forever since I had been out dancing.

"Besides" I continued returning my focus back to Ino. "I'm not really in the mood for man catching"

All of a sudden I felt a tug of my arm and turned around to see Sasuke.

"Hey I got a booth in the V.I.P section." he said coolly.

Sweet. V.I.P meant all the free alcohol and all the free alcohol meant a happy Sakura.

"Oh I forgot" Ino said with a smirk. "Sakura's already got a man" she sang, adding unnecessary pelvic thrusts.

Gross.

"Awesome!" I replied ignoring Ino having sex with the air. "Where's Naruto?"

With a look of disgust Sasuke pointed to the other side of the room, where Naruto was dancing on top of a table with a slew of girls. We had only been there for at most 15 minutes, but he was already covered in sweat, shirt open, and hand full of ass. He looked like he was in heaven.

"Oh man that's grody" I laughed. "HEY NARUTO" I screamed trying to get his attention.

He looked over and I pointed to the booths. His thumbs up assured me that he knew where to go when he inevitably started to forget how to walk.

Sasuke grabbed my hand and led us to the booth.

"Why he ain't holding my hand?" Ino whispered to me as we made our way through the crowd of gyrating bodies. I couldn't answer, because my heart was practically pounding out of my chest.

I hated it, no absolutely detested the fact that Sasuke Uchiha could make me feel this way without even trying. I mean he was just holding my hand for Christ sakes. I tried to ignore it, but to no avail my stomach continued whipping out the butterflies.

I needed a drink.

We finally made it to the booth and took our seats on a surprisingly comfortable leather couch. The table in front of us was made of glass and beneath you could see that it, efficiently, doubled as a cooler. Inside this tabooler (?) was a vast array of hard liquor, beer, champagne, and chaser. I stared at the huge bottle of Smirnoff and wiped a tear from my eye.

"Hey, you look really pretty tonight"

I snapped out of my daze to see Sasuke staring at me.

Someone hand me that bottle.

"Thanks. Ino doesn't think its club attire" I said smiling and making air quotes.

"Nonsense" Sasuke said matter of factly while opening the cool-able (?). "You're wearing it to a club, therefore it's club attire"

I beamed as he opened up the vodka and started to pour it into three shot glasses.

"Sasuke, you're the only one who gets me" I said reaching for one.

He grabbed one as well and then turned towards me. We locked eyes for a second too long, but then he scooted closer and interlocked our arms together.

"Salud" he said and we both knocked our heads back and took in the glory that was my lord and savior vodka.

"Ahhhh" I gasped with my eyes closed, feeling the fruity burn. Raspberry vodka, strikes again.

I opened my eyes to see Sasuke still in the same spot, only this time he was leaned back in the chair and twirling a strand of my hair.

The guy seriously had a thing for hair. Whenever we hung out I would always feel him randomly playing with my hair or just staring at it. Whether it was during a movie, taking a break from a huge movie discussion, distracting me from winning a boss battle, or just lounging in silence, he was always subtly touching my hair. If it was anyone else, I would think he was a freak, but it was him so yeah of course I thought it was like one of the hottest things a person could do.

I stared at him and gulped.

I quickly took another shot, hoping that it would make me stop feeling this way.

"That's it" Ino announced standing up and pulling down her dress, which immediately slid back up. "I'm tired of watching you guys have eye-sex, resulting in pregnant, sexual tension filled pauses. I'm going to go find my future baby daddy"

"Wait Ino" I interjected while stopping her. "You just got out of a relationship. Maybe you should just take it slow ya know? Take some time to be single? Be a fierce, independent woman who doesn't need a man?"

She blinked at me and for a second I thought she was finally taking my advice.

"L.O.L. Saks"

Damn. Thought I had finally broken through.

Ino made her way to the dance floor swaying her hips and no doubtedly scanning the place for her next prey.

_You know what to do with that big, fat butt._

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle._

I saw her lock gazes with a tall, boy with dark hair in a ponytail. He looked as though he would rather be anywhere but there, but when Ino full on dropped into a split she sure changed his mind.

Stupid, flexible bitch.

"Does she normally do that?" Sasuke inquired tilting his head to look at the train wreck happening on the dance floor.

"Every chance she gets" I replied sadly, shaking my head.

I took another shot.

This was going to be messy.

Out of nowhere a bartender came to the table and handed me a drink with a festive little umbrella in it.

I took a sip and fell in love with this beautiful, fruity nectar of the gods.

"Watch out. I hear it's pretty strong" Sasuke warned

"Listen, I got this Uchiha. I, Sakura Haruno, am no light weight." I growled.

"Ok" he said while holding his hands up in defeat. "Just don't want you to black out"

My face softened when I realized he was just looking out for me.

Awwww he loved meeeee.

Awww shit. Better slow down on the Jungle Juice.

"Don't worry bro" I said patting his back. "I've never blacked out before. I only joke around with Ino like that. It's usually her dropping like a fly in the middle of the club. I'm usually too busy playing mama to go too hardcore"

He looked slightly relieved.

"Well Mama Haruno" he said grinning and motioning for the bartender. "Looks like it's your night off"

4 rounds of shots and two fruity drinks later I was beyond tipsy and Sasuke was only slightly buzzed.

"and then I was just like "What are you going to do? Punch me?" And he was all like "Well yeah?" and I was like "Well not today buddy" and I swear feminism just waved through my body like a spirit bomb or something and I punched him" I slurred on and on.

Sasuke just nodded, smiling like an idiot.

A dopey, beautiful idiot.

"Is Naruto dead?" I asked genuinely concerned, stopping my story and just like an unwanted STD he popped out of nowhere scaring the living daylights out of me.

"Ohhhhh my goooodddd" he uttered swaying side to side as he made his way to the booth. "I was just…just…assss….everywhere. Just titties and ass. And I'm just over here like "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah what's up girl." Like I don't give a fuck Saks. I just don't."

I squinted my eyes trying to comprehend, but then a loud, enthusiastic voice came bellowing from the speakers.

"ALLLLL RIGHT LADIES! It's time to twerk something" he said revving up the crowd.

"SAKKKKKUUUUURRRRRRAAAAA" Ino shouted from the middle of the dance floor waving me over.

All of a sudden a familiar voice came rang throughout the club like a majestic poet hopped up on lean.

_Got money, retarded_

_Don't want her if it don't clap when she walkin'_

_Not too pretty in the face but she super thiiiiiiccckk_

At this moment I sprang up out of the booth like a wild cheetah and proceeded to make my mother proud as I finished the rest of the hook.

"I'M JUST THINKING WITH MY DICK!"

Ahhh Kevin Gates, we meet again dear old friend.

Sasuke looked on, shock written all over his face.

Oh, it was going down.

I walked; ok more like ran to Ino who was now full on bent over grinding on mystery guy from earlier.

"TWERK SOMETHIN' GIRLSSSSSS. OHH OHHH" the D.J egged on.

Now I don't twerk, but I sure as hell can shake my ass. And that's exactly what I did.

I looked back to see Sasuke standing by the booth giving me a thumbs up and nod of approval while stifling laughter.

"I feel so ALIIIIIVVVVEEEE" Ino sang concluding her victorious, war cry by making out with her dance partner.

"Who IS THIS?" I interrupted her make out sesh while trying to raise my eyebrows suggestively. I was quite unsuccessful in this act resulting in it looking more like I was having a stroke.

"This is Shikamaurrrrrraaaaa" Ino purred hanging off of him.

"Hi" he said now trying to keep Ino upright. "Nice to meet you"

Hmmmm. He seemed pretty nice from the looks of him. Maybe he could be good for Ino.

"I'm Sakura and likewise" I replied shaking his hand while still dancing up and down.

"Heyyyy therrrreee. Wanna see me do a trick?" Ino shouted to Shikamaru who looked on curiously.

Oh Lord help us all.

He shook his head "yes" and Ino proceeded to back her ass up into the nearest wall. Then without missing a beat, like a pro she bent down into a handstand, propped her legs onto the wall and started to shake her ass like her life depended on it.

Good news, she was wearing underwear.

Bad news, it was a thong.

A good friend would have ran over, pulled her down, and slapped some sense into her. However, I was Ino's best friend so instead I played my part and ran over to join her.

I mimicked her movements and soon I was upside down and keeping the beat.

We started garnering more attention and soon the crowd was screaming and cheering us on.

It was great. A beautiful, ratchet ass moment I could tell my kids some day.

When the blood and alcohol started rushing to my head I slowly got down, like a lady I might add, and stood up.

Woah, was everything spinning before?

"Like what you saw there cowboy" Ino asked lovingly staring at Shikamaru.

"You're really somethin', ya know that?" he responded while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Told ya! I'm better than Beyoncé baby" she replied.

"Stop the blasphemy" I stuttered walking in between them to take up for Queen Bey.

Ino growled and lightly pushed me away and into someone else.

I turned around to see Sasuke and his twin brother. Woah, since when did he have a twin?

"Wanna dance?" he asked while raising an eyebrow.

I stood there dumbfounded. Sasuke danced? This was the guy who beat Naruto to a pulp for merely mentioning a game of Dance Dance Revolution.

I looked over his shoulders to see Naruto sprawled out on the booth's couch catching some shuteye.

Bitch couldn't hang.

"Hell yeah" I finally answered.

Suddenly Sasuke whipped me around and started to, dare I say it, grind with me.

Like I don't know what I was expecting. I mean we were in a club in 2014, it wasn't exactly the place for ballroom dancing, but I just never pictured Sasuke as someone who…..grinded.

It was almost as wrong as your grandma doing the stanky leg. However, at that moment it was oh so right and surprisingly Sasuke was a really good dancer.

He didn't just smash his private parts on you like these other heathens.

It was magical.

It was fun.

Best of all it was pretty damn hot.

I leaned back and ruffled his hair.

"Are you feeling it now Mr. Krabs?" I asked.

He stared down at me like I had just grown another head and then laughed.

"You are so weird." He finally said.

I couldn't stop staring at him. The way his eyes were crinkling while trying not to laugh too hard and his hips were moving perfectly in sync with the music (the boy had rhythm, thank Jesus) were just too much. We kept dancing when I felt his hands slide over on top of mind.

Aww crap, not this hand holding shit again.

For the first time that night my stomach started to get queasy.

I tried to turn my attention to K Camp who was so lovingly reminding everyone in the club "It ain't nothing cut that bitch off"

Easier said then done Camp.

I tried to keep my stomach from doing flips but then he said it. He just had to say it.

He squeezed my hands tighter and bent down to my ear.

"Hey do you wanna get out of here?"

I did wanna get out of there…..and find a bathroom.

I broke from Sasuke's hypnotizing dance bubble and looked everywhere until I found my salvation.

Running as best as I could drunk and in wedges I made it to the bathroom door and leapt inside thanking my stars that it was a single stall restroom.

I knelt down and started yawning in Technicolor.

All of a sudden I felt a pull of my hair.

Oh God. Did I cut someone in line? Were they now trying to yank what they thought was my weave? I didn't deserve this!

Then I felt said assailant start to gently rub my back while I puked my guts out.

Phew, ok this was a friend. Probably Ino.

When I was done I rolled over and sat against the wall.

I looked up to see that it was none other than the person who was the cause of all this.

He gave me a smirk.

"All right there, Haruno? Thought you weren't a light weight?"

"Shut up" I said through gritted teeth.

He walked over and slid down to sit next to me.

I could taste that grody after taste you get after throwing up. What a way to end the night.

Sasuke put his arm around me and I naturally leaned my head onto his shoulder, nestling into him. I could smell the cologne that his mom had bought him as a graduation gift. It was crisp and smelled like cedar. As I took another inhale I soon decided that this would be the smell that brought me back to summer 2014.

"If we were in a movie I would have thrown up, but my hair and makeup would still look fierce" I croaked as the room started spinning again.

"If we were in a movie, you would probably only get a slight stomachache instead of the killer hangover you're going to be waking up to" he chimed.

"If we were in a movie you wouldn't have said that" I said sourly.

I didn't want think about the consequences of tonight.

He started rubbing my head.

"Sakura the next time you feel sick tell me, just don't run off like that. I can help you, you know" he said quietly. "I'm always here to help"

I sat up a little bit to see that he truly meant it.

I nodded showing him that I understood and went back to leaning against him.

Why did he have to be so sweet to me? Why couldn't he have been like other guys and just did a courtesy knock to see if I was still breathing.

I closed my eyes and listened to the muffled music outside forgetting that we were still sitting in the bathroom. This only further proved what I didn't want to admit; I could be fine anywhere as long as he was there.

_When I met you in the summer_

_To my heartbeat sound_

I inhaled deeply and hummed to myself.

_We fell in love_

_As the leaves turned brown._

"If we were in a movie…." I started. "My breath wouldn't be all vomit-y and I would totally kiss you right now. "

_And we could be together baby_

_As long as skies are blue_

I could feel myself slowly falling asleep.

_You act so innocent now_

_But you lied so soon_

I could feel Sasuke shake his head.

"God, I wish wevwere in a movie" he said quietly.

And then it went black.

_When I met you in the summer._

* * *

Sasuke why don't you ever hold my hair back like that? Damn.

Please read and review! :3


	11. Track 1

Honestly I am so obsessed with this song. I really dig Jhene Aiko and Childish Gambino has become one of my faves, soooo yeah :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Track 1: Bed Peace by Jhene Aiko ft. Childish Gambino

"If I had it my way

I'd roll out of bed

Say bout 2:30 mid day

Hit the blunt, then hit you up to come over to my place

You show up right away

We make love and then we fuck

And then you give me my space"

* * *

"You guys enjoy! Come see us again." Karin said in her fake sweet voice to a couple grabbing their snowballs.

She slammed the window in a huff.

"Oh my god" she groaned. "Could their orders have been anymore complicated? I mean cream flavor snowballs with extra syrup, condensed milk AND sprinkles? Smh"

"Well at least you didn't have to make it" I muttered staring at my work station which was now messy with snowball syrup and sprinkles.

Thanks lovebirds, now I had to clean my workstation YET AGAIN.

I grabbed a rag and started mopping up the sugary topping when I heard a ding from my phone. I took it out of my apron and opened up my email.

"Oh my gosh Sakura, so let me tell you who I ran into at The Flash last night. So you remember Christina who I told you about, right? The one with a camel toe problem?"

"Mhmmm" I answered completely ignoring her as I read the message.

_Dear Sasuke Uchiha,_

_Thank you for your submission to Writer's Block, LLC. We have received your story "Fallen" for our summer amateur contest and have thoroughly enjoyed it! It is our pleasure to tell you that you have made it to the final round and a board consisting of our fine editors and creative writers will pick the winning submission that will be published. Good luck and happy writing!_

I smiled as I stared at the small screen. Yeah it was a total invasion of privacy to go through Sasuke's innermost personal thoughts and it was even worse that I sorta maybe ripped them out and sent them to a writing magazine, but in my defense it had to be done! I mean sitting in those pages were great stories and musings that needed to be shared. Sasuke was talented and he just needed a little push. Yeah, just a little push. He was so going to thank me…..or totally kick me in the throat in fury.

I finished cleaning out the goopy mess and then looked at the clock to see that my shift was finally over.

Thank the Lord. If I had to make another dip cone and watch the ice cream fall into the chocolate one more time I was going to cry.

I took off my apron and walked over to the rack.

"So then Suigetsu just took his credit card and slid it in between her vaj and screamed "I'M RICH BITCH". Like oh my god can you believe he did that? Her vagina, Saks" Karin howled in between laughter.

I pretended to laugh since I wasn't really paying attention.

"Man, Suigetsu seems like quite the character" I responded in a suggestive tone turning around to face her.

"Yeah, " she sighed out with a dumb look on her face. "He's such an idiot, but he's so funny. He never fails in making me laugh."

"And it seems like you two have been hanging out a lot more recently" I hinted as I recalled how his name had started to pop up more and more during our girl talk.

"Oh shush, Sakura!" she exclaimed while blushing. "It's nothing compared to what I feel for Sasuke"

I inwardly cringed as she said his name. If I had a lightening bolt scar it probably would be stinging right now.

It seemed as though lately it was a magical feat to not think about that boy and it was getting on my damn nerves. It didn't help that I basically saw him everyday and even when I wasn't with him I was thinking about the next time I would see him.

It was so weird, but it was like Sasuke was this infection that was just rapidly taking over me. It was disgusting and the pharmacy did not have anything to take care of it. I mean, seriously was it necessary for me to want to be in constant contact with this man?

Funny picture I saw online? Had to send it to Sasuke so we could laugh about it together.

Cool new movie that just came out? Had to run to the theatre with Sasuke in tow to go see it.

Horrible new song playing on the radio? Had to call him so I could dramatically sing it to him. That phone conversation would then end up to last for an excruciating, yet marvelous 4 hours.

It was horrible, it was worrying, it was….the best feeling in the world.

But of course I wouldn't say that out loud. Honestly, I wouldn't say that out loud because I didn't really know what it was.

I had a couple of boyfriends and guys I would talk to in high school, but none of them gave me the feelings that Sasuke did. This was a whole new experience and it was scary. I usually had a grip on everything and knew what was going on, so this was, I hate to admit it, pretty unsettling.

Like one moment we would be in the total friend area just hanging out, joking around, being complete doofuses and then he would do that "thing". Oooooh that insufferable "thing". The "thing" was always something so subtle, but would always just awaken something inside me. Whether it was the way he said my name, the brush of our hands, the lingering glances, or the smirks he would only give me when no one was looking as though there was a little secret that only we knew about.

Lately, the "thing" started to become more physical like him putting his hand on the small of my back, brushing the hair out of my face, and good god he even started to hug me whenever I would leave. If you squinted a little bit, some would even say these were….romantic gestures. When I told Ino about them to get her opinion she would just dramatically slam her hands (sometimes her head) against the nearest object and merely muttered "He's in love with you, you asshole"

I would just shrug this off as one of her theatrics. There was no way he was in love with me. Sure there were the "things" and what he said that one night in The Flash bathroom, but I had completely waved that off as a drunk boy merely wanting to make love in the club. Again, there was no way Sasuke was in love with me. Or at least that's what I thought until he did "The Thing".

"The Ultimate Thing"

"The Big Grand Daddy Thing"

He made me a fucking mix tape.

Now I know that I might sound like Ino and that I'm overreacting, but to me making a mix tape for someone is a pretty big deal. I mean think about it, music is a pretty personal thing. It can be an escape and therapy for the soul. People put music on at a party to pump the crowd up. People listen to music when they're exercising to get motivated. People listen to music to set the mood. They listen to music when they're driving in the car with the windows down. They listen to music when they're locked up in their room after their mom leaves.

I mean it's one thing to just show someone your favorite song or bring up in conversation that they should check out your fave band's new album, but it's a whole nother thing to make them a CD that basically screams "Here's a huge part of me that I'm entrusting with you. This is music that I really like, which will undeniably tell you the kind of person I am. Proceed with caution and enjoy".

We were heading to the movies when Sasuke got into my car and placed the cursed CD case on top of my dashboard.

"What's that" I asked picking it up to see the back which had a list of songs and artist names. It was a mixture of different genres of songs ranging from alternative, rap, rock, folk, and even some current top 40 pop hits. Sex by The 1975 immediately popped up at me.

"I made you a mixed CD" he answered nonchalantly as he pulled down the visor and opened the mirror to check on his hair. "You know just a couple of songs I really like. Some of them kind of remind me of you."

I flipped the case to the front to see "For Sakura to listen to" scrawled in his perfect handwriting.

More like "For Sakura to listen to as she makes out with Sasuke in the back of her car."

I opened the case and popped the CD into my player. All of sudden a melody flowed through the speakers and a charming, soulful voice followed.

_Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah _

I flipped the back to see that it was Bed Peace by Jhene Aiko.

I knew she sounded familiar as I leaned back and was enveloped into the soothing melodies of the artist who sung "The Worst", which became Ino's go to song after breaking up with her last boyfriend Robert.

All of a sudden a male voice emerged rapping to the beat.

"Ahhhh Childish Gambino. This is my homie" I sang out as I nodded to his verse.

My heart started to fill warm as I continued to listen to the song. The lyrics were pretty romantic and before long I was in a daze and felt all fuzzy inside. I looked over to Sasuke and noticed that he had been staring at me.

I broke into a grin and started giggling.

"Thanks Sasuke. This really means a lot" I said dreamily still swaying to the beat.

"Don't mention it" he replied and placed his hand on mine.

I locked eyes with him as he smiled that stupid, beautiful smile of his that he rarely showed.

And that's when I knew.

My heart skipped as I had made the realization.

"Come on you little twerp" he blurted as he broke me from my stupor. "We're going to be late."

I pouted at the name-calling and he chuckled. He reached over and slid my beanie over my eyes.

"C'mon just drive, twerp"

I smiled. "Whatever you say Sasuke-kun" I said sweetly.

I put the car in drive and stepped on the gas pedal.

"Dammit Sakura, with your eyes on the road please"

I shook my head trying to get the image of him smiling and me putting our lives in danger by being a smartass out of my mind.

I turned around to grab my purse from the rack to be greeted by a shirtless Sasuke.

Now when I tell you that Sasuke has a great body, I mean the kid has a great body.

I mean he wasn't super ripped like those guys in Ino's magazines, but he was definitely athletic and had abs to prove it. He obviously worked out and so it was my duty to show my appreciation.

At leas that's what I told myself as I shamelessly stared at him.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall with a smirk adorning his face.

"So I'm here, what are your other two wishes?" he asked.

"Oh God, please stop" I groaned while rolling my eyes. "That was just painful."

"Whatever," he continued. "Listen some of my mates are having a little get together tonight and a local band is playing. Wanna go with me?"

I bit my lip. I had been dreaming all day about jumping into bed in my pj's and catching up on some reading, but now the thought of jamming to live with music in a cozy house with Sasuke was the only thing I wanted in life.

"Hmmmm, I don't know, man. I kind of had a date" I jokingly bragged while looking up at the ceiling.

"Really?" he questioned with an eyebrow raise. "With who?"

"Destiny" I whispered dramatically

He rolled his eyes. "Destiny must be pretty desperate to want to go on a date with you"

"Hey!" I exclaimed and went to punch him.

He stopped my fist and then took my hand into his. His thumb stated to tenderly rub circles against mine.

"Stop that" I demanded squinting my eyes knowing damn well I was lying.

"Nope" he said with a shake of his head while looking at our hands.

I sighed. "If I go with you to this "little get together" will you stop?"

He looked up. "Maybe" he said after a pause.

Now our hands were intertwined and it felt like heaven.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Guess I'll have to call Destiny" I replied.

"Yeah, because now you have a date with Sasuke."

* * *

When did Sasuke become so smooth? Will Sakura be caught being sneaky? Will I ever be able to write them in their canon personalities?

Next time on Dragon Ball Z.


	12. Track 13

**Disclaimer: **I obviously do not own Naruto.

* * *

Track 13: Maui Wowie by Kid Cudi

"You really need to go, go

You really need to go, go, go

Man, I need Maui Wowie

I smoke that Maui Wowie"

* * *

I slammed the car door and looked up at the "house" where the party was supposed to be. It was more like a mansion to be honest. I checked the address to make sure I was in the right place. Looking around there weren't any other houses around to have been a mistake.

There were a couple of people hanging outside on the porch with one of them being Sasuke himself standing in a circle with a group of guys.

I finally caught his attention and he waved me over to join the circle.

I took a deep breath and looked down at my baby doll dress with a daisy flower pattern and my vans. If I was going for the whole "I'm still in junior high" look then I definitely had nailed it.

Shit.

I walked over to the group and Sasuke wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

I had recognized some of them before from running into them around town or from them coming to the snowball stand.

"Sakura, this is Neji, Shino, and Choji. Guys this is Sakura, my girlfr-"

Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope and more nope.

This was not about to happen.

"Hey guys! Nice to meet you" I interjected cutting Sasuke off and shaking their hands.

We were not about to go into g-word territory. Not tonight at least.

"Nice to finally meet you Sakura" Neji said politely. "I'm glad you were able to make it to my little shindig. Sasuke can't stop talking about you"

I blinked in surprised. "Really now" I said more to Sasuke then the group of guys as I glanced at him. He looked pretty disinterested as he took a swig from his beer.

"Hey Neji" a soft voice said as a cute, petite girl with long straight black hair walked towards the circle. She was wearing a long black maxi skirt, a grey striped crop top, and black flats. "The guys are all set up and are ready whenever you are. Oh hello!" she exclaimed as she noticed my presence. "I'm Hinata!"

"Hi, I'm Sakura! Have we met before? Your name sounds really familiar" I asked.

"That's because she's on the CD I made you" Sasuke answered.

"Ohhhhhhhhh" I said. "Oh my gosh! You sing that little diddy about the bird in the cage! I love that song!" I squealed in excitement.

She giggled. "Why thank you very much Sakura! I'm glad to hear you like it so much. I'm excited I finally get to meet the famous Sakura"

Wow Sasuke had a pretty big mouth apparently.

"YO THE PARTY'S HEEEEERRRRREEEEE"

Speaking of big mouth.

"Hi Naruto" Hinata said completely turning all of her attention to him.

The loudmouth paused in giving Neji a noogie and smiled so brightly at Hinata I almost went blind.

"Hey Hinata-chan? What's up?" he asked letting his grip go of Neji who looked like he was about to pummel the blonde.

"Nothing really" she answered with her hands clasped behind her back. "Just getting ready to play a set"

"Oh man, awesome I came just in time! I could listen to you sing all night" he announced causing Hinata's face to go completely red.

Awww man I ship it. I ship it hard.

Sasuke suddenly leaned down and whispered "Stop shipping them"

"Stop doing that" I whispered back. "I can ship whoever I want to ship"

I hated how he would know exactly what I was thinking.

My newly formed ship was still in full sail until Neji annoyingly broke them up and escorted Hinata to the backyard to start their set.

We all followed and walked into the backyard which was lit up with lights and rustic lanterns strung all around. Right in the middle of the yard was a spotlight shining on the band, who were standing in front of the fence with a curtain tacked onto it.

The entire yard had a very whimsical, yet understated vibe. I really dug it.

"Hi everyone" Hinata greeted to the crowd who immediately stopped their idle chatter and focused their attention on her. Neji was beside her concentrating on tuning his guitar. He looked out to the crowd at a brunette with her hair in two buns who proceeded to give him a thumbs up.

"My name's Hinata and I'm going to be singing a couple of songs tonight. Hope you enjoy!"

Neji started to strum his guitar in some familiar chords.

It was the song on the CD.

Hinata's folksy, rich voice soon filled the air and everyone started to sway and dance to the music.

"Isn't she something" Naruto said.

"She's amazing" I stated while nodding my head.

After her set Hinata and her band dispersed into the rest of the party even after the crowd's roar of applause and chanting of "encore".

"I'm going to go tell her how she killed it" Naruto shouted while pointing to the singer. "I'll catch you guys later!" Soon he disappeared and it was just Sasuke and I.

He nudged my shoulder to get my attention.

"Hey, there's a hill a couple of blocks down. We used to go down there as kids to watch the stars. Want to check it out?"

I simply nodded my head and grabbed his hand out of reflex.

"Lead the way."

I mentally slapped myself as he squeezed my hand for a split second and then turned to exit the backyard.

I don't know why I had the urge to do that. If anything after that whole "girlfriend" mishap from earlier I should be emitting nothing but friendly vibes butt noooooooo I just had to have the need to touch him.

Stupid hormones.

After walking for a couple minutes we came to a field and started to hike up the hill. When we finally reached our destination I plopped down and laid my back against the grass. I closed my eyes and inhaled. There was nothing like the smell of fresh grass.

I could hear Sasuke chuckle.

"You came up here to see the stars dork. Not the inside of your eyelids"

I snapped my eyes opened and basked into the breathtaking view of the sky. Being farther away from the bright lights of the city it was so much easier to see all of the twinkling stars in this neighborhood.

"Woooooow" I gasped.

We laid there in comfortable silence just basking in the beauty until Sasuke finally spoke up.

"So what did you think about Hinata live?" he asked.

"Oh my gosh she was sooo good" I exclaimed. "I absolutely adore her and her voice. She like, needs to be famous pronto."

He nodded his head in agreement.

"I could have gone with a little more diversity in lyrics though" I added. "All those love songs were a little much"

"What do you mean?" he grunted out trying to situate himself into a more comfortable position. "Her set choices were excellent and created the best kind of mood."

"Yeah, yeah I agree, but did more than half of her songs have to be all lovey dovey and all that mumbo jumbo?" I questioned.

"Mumbo jumbo?" he repeated.

"Yeah. You know that whole cliché I met a boy in the café and BOOM he turns out to be my soulmate. Or I keep running into this girl who I see in my dreams so I know that I'm going to love her forever. Pffffff. Please. Don't tell me that you buy into that whole "love thing" Sasuke."

He sat up and looked at me incredously. "Love thing?"

"Wow, the echo out here is amazing" I joked, but Sasuke still looked at me confused.

"I mean I don't believe in that whole love at first sight bullshit, but I do believe in love Sakura" he finally said.

I just stared at him. "Congrats, you want a cookie?"

"No" he replied with a frown. "I'm on a diet"

I giggled a little bit. Others may have not realized, but this was a way of Sasuke joking. I sat up next to him and hugged my knees.

"I'm in love with my mom" Sasuke suddenly blurted out.

Oh my god that was single handedly the cutest thing a boy has ever said to me.

"Sasuke that's different. Everyone who has a solid, healthy relationship with their parents loves them. Heck, my relationship with my mom has gone to hell, but I still love her. It's like you're required to love family" I responded.

He grimaced.

"Sakura, you're not honestly telling me you don't believe in love"

I shrugged.

"I mean yes…no….maybe?" I uttered.

Before this summer I would have immediate said yes, but now….things were a little blurry.

He shook his head.

"I don't believe that" he muttered. "You don't even know what love is probably"

"I know what love is" I spat back turning to look at him. "I just know that people fall out of it, so that's why I'm not exactly standing behind the whole idea of it. I mean think about it, one day someone's head over heels in love with you and then BOOM a couple weeks, months, hell years after that they just stop. They just stop all of a sudden and you never see it coming."

I kept staring at him. I could have easily stopped there, but I kept going.

"It's like you're taking this fall. This long wonderful, feels like you're almost flying fall and the entire time you know that this person, this person that you've entrusted your whole self to is going to catch you. I mean you are so damn sure that this person is going to catch you that you don't even realize your falling any more. And then suddenly you feel yourself hit the pavement"

My voice grew quiet.

"They're not there. They didn't catch you. They never will. It's over. There's no happily ever after. There's no happy song playing over the credits. Its just you sitting on your ass feeling nothing but pain. Ooooh yes. Where do I sign up for that" I said while making jazz hands.

We were quiet for a while and Saskue just stared at me.

I stared up at the sky wishing at the moment I could just fly up there and join the stars so I never had to discuss all this love bullshit.

"Describe love" Sasuke suddenly commanded out loud.

It was now my turn to stare. "Excuse me?"

"Well you said you knew what love was, so describe it to me. You know the "falling". I'd like to think that you actually have no idea what love is so that 's why you have this horribly, skewed outlook on it" he explained.

I took a deep breath. "This is silly Sasuke" I said shaking my head.

"It's only silly because you don't even know what love is" he said with a triumphant smirk.

"I do too" I retorted back. "Ino's been "in love" numerous times and I can remember my parents before the divorce!"

He placed his hands behind him and leaned back.

"Well then have at it Twerp" he said.

Damn. He had me.

"Well" I started racking my head to remember memories of my parents when they weren't silently attacking each other or when Ino would gush over her latest conquest.

Ahhh screw it.

"Well love is when...love is when you can't stand not being around that person for seconds on end. It's when they're the first person you want to see in the morning and then the last person you want to see at night. It's when you get so excited to hang out with them that you actually get sick to your stomach from the butterflies. It's the person you think about when you hear that sappy old 80's rock ballad on the radio."

Ahhh the word vomit was strong in this one as I continued to spew out complete and utter bullshit.

I then looked directly at Sasuke who was staring at me with a bored expression on his face.

"Love is when you wait after work for 15 minutes after your shift ends even though you're feet are killing you because you just want to catch a glimpse of them. Love is doing research on stupid movies that you would never watch so you can bring them up into conversation so you seem smart and cultured."

His eyes started to soften.

"Love is sitting through him and hist best friend yelling over NBA 2k, while you wait for your time to talk about the latest episode of Game of Thrones. Love is when you start to unconsciously twirl your hair while you talk to them, because you want them to do it instead. Love is going home replaying all the events of every encounter, because damn just that one time wasn't enough. It's wanting to throw up again so they could have an excuse to rub your back. It's coming to some random house party with them even though you really want to finish that book. And I mean I really want to know what happens to Jessie when she finds the-"

"Woah, Sakura" Sasuke interrupted.

I jumped a little being taken off guard from my little rant. Oh shit, what did I just say?

He broke into a huge grin.

"Sakura Haruno" he began as he leaned closer to me. "Are you in love?"

I gulped and stared into his eyes.

If this had been before summer, before him I could have honestly said no.

Now…..not so much.

So I did what any person would have done.

I proceeded to roll down the hill.

I heard him mutter a "fuck" and then before long I heard rustling as Sasuke joined me in rolling down this hill.

We looked like a couple of idiots, but I didn't care as I let out squeals and he started to laugh. We finally made it down the hill and we were still laughing. Oh god, I felt higher than ever. Just the thought of what we had just done sent me into a fit of giggles.

Sasuke stood up and gave me his hand, which I gladly accepted.

"Sakura, you are by far the weirdest person I have ever met" he said. Although it was an insult, from him it sounded like the best compliment I had ever received.

"Why thank you good sir" I replied while curtseying. "Now would you so gladly accompany me to my carriage?"

"Why yes m'lady" he answered as he linked his arm into mine and we walked back to Neji's.

We started talking about the next Harry Potter marathon when we finally made it to my car.

"All right. Tomorrow. After work. My place. 6:30. You. Me. And the Chamber of Secrets" I said setting the details.

"Sounds good to me. I'll make sure to bring my wand" he replied.

I chuckled for like the 500th time that night.

"Night Sasuke" I said. And then out of nowhere I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek.

I stopped and then realized what I had just done.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Abort mission, I repeat, abort mission.

But it was too late.

I looked up to see Sasuke smiling and by the look on his face I knew that he knew.

It was the same look I probably had that day in the car when he gave me the CD.

He knew. I knew. It was game over.

We were in love.

* * *

Sometimes I want to slap myself for being so sappy and predictable.

Anyway, moving on from my self loathing. I honestly cannot help shipping people in real life! If I see two people that are just meant to be my shipping powers start to surge through my veins and I go on a rampage. Obviously I try not to meddle, because that's just not cool, but good golly I'm going to put some ideas into their heads!

They'll thank me later.

Please read and review :)


	13. Track 16

Everything comes full circle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, for I am just an 18 year old shipper with nothing better to do :D

* * *

Track 16: Because I Got High by Afroman

"I was gonna go to work, but then I got high"

* * *

"Oh man that one tastes good too Saks!" Toby screamed after trying dreamsicle. "Which one do you think I should get?"

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes at the Rugrat. It was obvious that no matter my suggestion he would probably just end up getting spearmint like always.

"I don't know man. I've been really feeling pink lemonade lately. Wanna try that?" I asked while leaning down over the counter.

"Oh my god!" I heard Sasuke screamed from Mikoto's office.

Both Karin and I snapped our heads in the direction of the door with questioning faces.

What was going on? Sasuke's never sounded that excited.

"Ehem" Toby coughed as he pretended to clear his throat. "Excuse me Saks, but I think you're s'posed to be paying attention to the customer"

"Oh sorry Toby" I apologized and turned back to him.

All of a sudden I heard Mikoto let out the loudest scream.

Ok, seriously, what was going on back there?

"Sakkkkuuurrraaa" Toby wailed. "You're not listening to meeeee"

"Listen Toby" I snapped back, now with my attention fully on what was going on with the Uchihas. "We all know how this is going to go down so let's skip all this BS, ok? I'm going to get you a small spearmint".

Man, I was going to be a great mom one day.

"Hmppppf" he sighed and crossed his arms. "I don't have to take this! I'll take my money else where"

He dramatically exited the deck and got on his bike.

He would be back. They always came back.

Immediately after he left, Karin and I booked it to the living room to figure out what was going on. We were met with Sasuke holding on to a piece of paper with nothing but shock written on his face, Mikoto jumping up and down around the room, and Naruto patting Sasuke's back.

"What's going on?" Karin asked. "We heard screaming!"

Finally noticing us Sasuke looked up and said "My story is going to be published! My freaking story is going to be published! I'm going to be a PUBLISHED writer" he shouted. He couldn't even contain his excitement.

I finally registered what was going on. Sasuke had won the contest! I knew that story was gold. I was grinning from ear to ear.

"Published? You write?" Karin feebly asked, which fell upon deaf ears.

"Oh my lanta I can't believe my Sasu-chan is going to be published in a magazine! I've always known my baby was talented!" Mikoto sang. "I mean, you never let me read any of your writing, which honestly hurts mommy's feelings, but I digress! I'm just sooo proud of you!"

"Yeah way to go man" Naruto chimed in. "Its about time some other people get to read some of that great stuff coming from inside that big head of yours". He playfully punched Sasuke with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh my god I can't wait to tell your aunt! She keeps bragging about Shishui closing that deal, but I can't wait to tell that old hag that my baby is going to be FAAAAAMMMOOUUUSS" Mikoto squealed as she skipped into her office to make some phone calls to half of Konoha.

Sasuke kept staring at the paper and shaking his head.

"I just don't get it" he finally muttered. "I never submitted anything"

"Well congratulations Sasuke!" I spouted. "Looks like falling in to la-la land during those meetings finally paid off". I winked hinting at him to who the culprit was and then moseyed on down back to the snowball area.

This must be what walking on sunshine feels like. I mean, I know doing something for someone makes you feel good, but damn this was just something else entirely. Seeing Sasuke so happy, well, it made me really happy. Besides, after months of not knowing what to expect and questioning my instincts, it was nice to know that I could still make some good calls.

"Shit, we need more whip cream" I muttered.

To the walk in freezer we go.

I turned and walked towards the huge, steel industrial walk in cooler, where I would sometimes go to take my breaks whenever the AC was acting up. I opened the door and was met by the chilly air. I let the door close behind me and stalked over to the dairy section looking for a new container.

Hmmmmm…..now where do we usually keep the Reddi Whip again?

All of a sudden I heard the door open. I turned around to see Sasuke walking inside. He was wearing a blank expression on his face, which was quite troubling.

"Did you send my story to Writer's Block, Sakura?" he asked blankly.

Oh shit. What if he was mad? Did he just finally realized what I had to do in order to have attained the story. Ohhhhhh balls. But he was so happy just a few minutes!

I swallowed. "Yes" I stated. Oh God, please don't kick me in the throat.

He started to walk towards.

"Listen, Sasuke I'm really sorry that I like went into your journal and all but all I want-" but before I could finish I was cut off by something.

That something being his lips.

* * *

Bow Chicka Wow Wow

Please read and review :)


	14. Track 15

Dun Dun Duuuuuunnnnn

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Track 15: Crazy, Beautiful Life by Ke$ha

"Every single night we fight

To get a little high on life

To get a little something right, something real

At least we try"

* * *

"Excuse me?" Mikoto asked.

Silence hung over us as I realized what I had just said. I had just told my boss my need for a joint. Good going Sakura.

I started to look between the shocked faces of Naruto, Karin, and Mikoto.

Good God, they had just caught me sucking face with Sasuke like a horny schoolgirl.

Pull it together girl. Ok let's try this again. Why don't you just tell Mikoto that you and Sasuke have been hanging out, that you're maybe sorta kind of in love with him, and that to work out some sexual tension you guys decided to play tonsil hockey. Yeah that will do!

"Well…..I gotta jet" I said cooly while I ran to grab my purse and booked it to the hallway.

I could see the back door in my vision. This was the home stretch baby.

"Sakura!"

Shit.

"Sakura. Sakura I know you hear me" Sasuke declared as he followed me down the hallway.

I ignored him as I finally made it out the door and into the backyard. I felt a hand grab my arm and stop me.

"What Sasuke! What do you want" I spat as I quickly turned around and pulled my arm away from him.

He stood there for a second staring at my arm until he finally spoke. "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened back there. I-"

"It's ok things happen" I spouted quickly. "Sometimes people do weird things in the heat of the moment. All is forgiven."

I was hoping that this would be the end of that, but in the back of my head I knew that it wasn't.

He wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"Sakura, I'm not sorry that I kissed you. I'm sorry about the manner that I did it in."

Why did he have to be such a gentleman?

With tongue in cheek, I shook my head not even knowing where to begin.

He started to walk closer to me.

"Sasuke, please don't" I stared shaking my hand out in front of me, but that didn't stop him.

He closed the distance in between us and wrapped his arms around my waist. After a moment he took his hand and brushed a strand of hair out of my face that fell from my bun.

"Sakura" he breathed. "I love you"

I stared at him.

"You know I'm contractually obligated to not say anything without my lawyer present"

He threw his head back in frustration and groaned.

"Oh my God" he seethed with his hands in the air. "You are a piece of work, you know that? I mean I thought that I was emotionally retarded but you" he said while shaking his pointer finger. "You absolutely take the cake"

I was livid.

"Well what do you want me to say!?" I screamed.

"Oh I don't know, usually what any normal person would say, like I LOVE YOU TOO" he shouted back.

"Sasuke, you know I can't say that."

"And why not?" he questioned. "I know you feel the same way. Don't lie to me Sakura, it's insulting."

"Sasuke, I'm not going to sit up here and say three little words. My parents used to say it all the time and look at-"

"Ohhhh here we go again. For Christ sakes Sakura, we're not your parents! We're different from them. Don't be that character who basically bases their entire life off of their parents' mistakes and problems."

Ok, now I was shaking.

"Sasuke" I said through gritted teeth. "I am not a fucking character"

"Sakura I meant-" I interrupted him.

"This isn't some movie where the guy sweeps the girl off of her feet, says three little words and then poof all of sudden two years of doubt, confusion, and sadness are erased! This is the fucking real world ok? And it's screwed up. Parents leave, people don't always say I love you back, and obviously people don't know how to show gratitude appropriately"

I wish I had never sent that dumb story. This wouldn't have happened if I had kept my nose out of things. So much for a good call.

The silence was deafening now. I stared up at the sun setting, wishing I too could just set. That I could just leave this place for the night and then rise up again tomorrow like none of this ever happened.

"Say it Sakura" Sasuke commanded. "Just say it"

I stood there and all I could do was stare.

My heart was beating rapidly as though it was saying "Just say it you lovesick fool. Tell him you love him. Tell him the truth. Tell him you need him". However, my head was pounding in protest screaming "No don't say it you. Don't listen to that idiot. It'll only get you in trouble".

Now I was shaking not out of anger, but out of…fear?

"Sakura, please" he begged. I stared into his eyes filled with genuine affection and sadness.

Here this boy was opening himself to me and letting me in. He had probably left all of his pride in the shack and now standing in front of me vulnerable he was pouring his heart out. And all I could do was stand there and gape like a fish.

After what seemed like hours, but what was actually more like 5 minutes he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"This is bullshit." he mumbled. And with that eloquent thought he turned back around, opened the door, and then disappeared.

Just like that he was gone.

Please, come back.

But he never did. I waited for a few more minutes until I stormed off to the front of the shack towards my car.

I opened the door, got in and then slammed it shut. I took a moment to look at the front of it. At the deck, the pictures, and the beautiful sign that was once so foreign to me. "Mikoto's" had gone from just a random snowball stand, to the job of my dreams, and then to my little safe haven with Sasuke. Now it was just a stinging memory.

I should have went back inside. I should have ran into Sasuke's arms, apologized for how stupid I had been, and then just told him how I felt. Instead I just drove. To where? I don't really know.

All I know is that I never looked back.

* * *

I'm so awkward when it comes to writing about love and serious situations, but hey at least I try. I think my inner 12 year old Sasusaku shipper came out in this one, because for the longest time I wanted Sakura to be the one to walk away, ya know? Anyway, please read and review!


	15. Chapter 21

Because Sasuke's not the only one with parent drama.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Track 21: Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High by the Artic Monkeys

"Now it's three in the morning and I'm trying to change your mind

Left you multiple missed calls and to my message you reply

Why'd you only call me when you're high?"

* * *

I looked at my clock to see that it was already 10:00 p.m. Wow time flies, when you're running away from your feelings.

Alex Turner's baritone voice accompanied by psychedelic guitar riffs filled my car and I unconsciously drummed along to it on the steering wheel.

I had been playing Sasuke's CD over and over again. At some point it started to feel as though Sasuke was in the passenger seat like normal, giving his input on the lyrics or how he thought the song would be performed live. I would then turn around to find that he wasn't there. Instead he was probably at home cursing himself for falling in love with a dumbass like me.

At around 6:00, when I had first gotten on the road, Ino had noticed that I didn't make it to her house for our horror movie night. This resulted in her calling and leaving me a voicemail.

"Hey Forehead, it's me, the best thing to ever happen to you since bangs were invented. Anywho, I'm calling because you're kind of late to our little shindig! Are you still at work? You better not be ditching me for Sas-gay! Call me back!"

**BEEP**

When I never responded this prompted a slew of more voicemails.

"Hey Saks, I just drove to Mikoto's and you weren't there. I just called your dad and he says you're not home. Are you doing some kind of freaky, runaway thing with Sasuke? If so please give me all the deets!"

**BEEP**

"Ok Saks, I just texted Sasuke and he said he has no idea where you are. Is everything ok? Call me back, immediately!"

**BEEP**

"OH MY GOD YOU FUCKING BITCH IF YOU DON'T CALL ME BACK I SWEAR I WILL PUT A CURSE ON YOUR FIRST BORN AND PROMISE IT TO SATAN. HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME. I AM RIDING UP AND DOWN KONOHA TRYING TO MAKE SURE MY BEST FRIEND'S BODY ISN'T RAPED AND LEFT IN A DITCH SOMEWHERE. THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU MISS MOVIE NIGHT. YA KNOW WHAT, BETTER YET, DON'T CALL ME BACK!"

**BEEP**

"Sakura, please call me back. I'm scared and I'm worried about you. I hope you're ok. Love you."

**BEEP**

After the last voicemail I texted her back so she wouldn't worry.

_I'm safe Ino. I just took a long drive to clear my head. I don't know when I'll be back. I just need time to think. Love you too._

Send.

Now why was it so easy for me to tell Ino that? Maybe, it's because she had always been there for me and no matter what I knew she would always be. It also did help in the fact that I met her before the whole parental debacle.

I started to pass a sign reading "Tokyo Exit"

I turned my blinker on and then turned onto the exit.

I looked outside to see darker clouds rolling in. Great.

Going off from mere memory of the couple of times I had visited her and the return address on the envelops of birthday and Christmas cards I was able to drive to my mother's apartment.

Like many apartments in Tokyo it was sleek and extremely fancy on the outside. However, on the inside my mom was able to give it the "mother's touch" and made it feel pretty homey.

I parked into the parking lot and then stepped out. I took a good look at my surroundings. Yep this was definitely the right place. Raindrops started to fall as I marched up to her door on the bottom floor.

I took a deep breath and then rang the doorbell. What the fuck was I thinking? What the hell was I even doing showing up out of nowhere in the middle of the night to her house? I mean, what was this going to accomplish?

It started to rain harder.

What if she doesn't even answer the door? It is in the middle of the night. Ughh and what if she does? What do I even say to her? This is stupid. I made a mistake.

By the time she came to the door it was a full on down pour and my inner ramblings were on high speed. However, this all stopped when I saw her.

She was wearing the silk pajama set piece that Dad and I had brought her that one Christmas. Her long red hair was braided and she was wearing those ratty old slippers that I always told her to throw out. But it's when I saw her face that something stirred inside me. It was that feeling of familiarity, nostalgia even. Confused emerald eyes matching mine looked back at me, and her fair skin now marked with some wrinkles here and there were getting a little wet. It was nothing compared to me though as I stood there getting drenched, not being smart enough to walk a little closer to the canopy attached to the door.

Man I must have been a sight to see. Your daughter who you've barely seen in two year standing in front of your door in the middle of the night in the pouring rain. I was the picture perfect child.

"Sakura" her voice called out filled with concern. "Is everything ok?"

"I love him" I blurted out of nowhere.

The confusion was now even more readable on her face.

"And he loves me too" I continued.

"Sakura are you all right? Are you on drugs or something?"

I ignored her question. My relationship with cannabis was the last thing I had to talk to her about.

"No I'm not all right" I choked out. Oh god here it comes. I started to sniffle.

"He stood there and told me he loved me. You hear that? This boy told me he loved me. This beautiful, amazing boy who has been driving me absolutely bananas in the best way possible for this entire summer told me he loved me. And you know what I said?"

She shook her head no, still trying to process what was going on.

My heart was beating fast and I could hear my breaths getting heavier as I tried to stop myself from crying.

"Nothing" I finally mustered out. "I didn't say anything. And you know why?"

There was a huge pause punctuated with more of my sniffles.

"Its because in that moment and like most of the other moments I had with him all I could hear in the back of my head was "People fall out of love" over and over and over again."

It finally dawned on her and she gasped. She brought her hands to her mouth.

"Sakura, Sweetie" she started.

I cut her off and shook my head, tears now streaming down my face.

"You know, I was fine when you broke dad's heart and divorced him. He's a grown man, he got over it. I was even fine when you left me to come to the city to go all Carrie Bradshaw." I ranted quietly. "But I'll be damned if I'll be fine with you taking my ability, to love Sasuke the way he should be loved, away from me"

It was now her turn to shake her head as pained filled her eyes.

"So for once" I screamed out with all the hatred of two years oozing out of me. "Will you do your damn job and help me?"

A shiver went down my spine as cool air whipped around me. Minutes passed as we stared at each other.

She finally nodded her head.

* * *

So I don't know why, but I opted out not to use Mebuki and Kizashi in this story. When I was writing for some reason I just wanted Sakura's mom to be different and before I knew it I had made her with red hair and yada yada yada yada. So yeah.

Please read and review!


	16. Track 18

I used to be sooooo into NeverShoutNever. Writing this chapter made me immediately head to youtube and relive 8th grade year.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! Gosh, are you happy now?

* * *

Track 18: This Shit Getz Old by NeverShoutNever

"Every night when I'm trying to rest my head

on the floor

Half stoned, thinking "Damn this shit gets old"

* * *

I wish I could tell you that I was a pretty crier. That I cried like all the heroines in the movies where tears fell out and then the would covered their face or how they just fell to their knees and let mini sobs escape every now and then.

Nope, that was not Sakura Haruno. Instead I wailed like a dying animal and took short breaths, simulating hyperventilating. My face contorted almost inside itself as I closed my eyes and my lips curled. Snot never failed to make an appearance either. It was embarrassing, it was gross, and it was ugly. And the moment my mother said she would help me that's exactly what happened. I immediately busted into ugly crying in the rain.

I then felt arms wrapped around me as she started to hug me. I immediately hugged her back and for a split second it felt like the old days.

When we were done with our much needed hug fest she escorted me inside, not letting go of me, and gave me some new clothes to wear. Now sporting some sweats and her old Konoha U sweatshirt I walked into the kitchen to see her sitting at the table with a cup of green tea in front of her and a lone cup waiting for me. I sat down beside her silently and started to gratefully sip my drink.

After awhile she broke the silence and turned to me.

"Sakura, Honey, I am so sorry for how my actions have affected you. I never meant for this to happen, baby. I should have known though. I mean the parents' relationship is the first example of a romantic relationship that a child encounters! I was dumb for telling you that I fell out of love at such an impressionable age"

"But its true" I said quietly staring at my cup of tea.

"Well yes it is sweetie" she said as she grabbed my hand making me break from my staring contest with my tea and look at her. "But people are different. Yeah, sure you're dad and I didn't work out, but for every couple that doesn't work out there's a million that do. I don't won't you to base all relationships on ours. Besides, you can't forget that even though we fell out of it, you're dad and I were once in love. And honey I would never change that experience."

She scooted closer and grabbed my face tenderly rubbing her thumbs in circles.

"Because, honey, love is beautiful and I want you to experience it freely. I want you to love without always thinking of the heartbreak before you can even build the heart. Now I can't promise you that you and this Sasuke boy are going to work out because you're pretty young. Hell I can't promise that when you're 35 your relationship is going to be perfect, but it's worth it to try. And by the sounds of it, this boy is worth the try."

I nodded my head.

Sasuke was definitely worth it. There was no other person I cold imagine being with.

"But mom I completely embarrassed. I was an utter bitch to him" I explained cringing at the words that spewed out of my mouth when I last saw him.

He had given me nothing but flowers and I had sprayed them with my pesticide.

"Hun, love is taking the good and the bad of people. And when you're in love for some reason their good outshines their bad" she smiled at me. "And if he could overlook your forehead then he's a keeper" she joked light heartedly

"Hey!" I said joining her in her laughter.

"I really missed you mom" I said quietly.

She hugged me yet again and this time I could smell the traces of her Carolina Herrara perfume. It was her signature scent.

"I missed you too, lovebug" she replied. "I'm sorry I've been playing Carrie Bradshaw for so long"

I smiled sheepishly at her now feeling bad for comparing my own mother to tv character.

"It's just that I felt like such a failure. I mean I had this job of keeping my marriage together and I couldn't even do that. And when I decided to leave your father I thought you would hate me and blame everything on me. Instead of being an adult and facing it I decided to be a wimp and hide out. I thought maybe giving you space for awhile would maybe help you cope. A missing mother is better than a bad one, right?"

I stared at her in disbelief. All this time I thought she was running away from her responsibilities, but instead she thought she was doing me a favor.

"You're not a bad mom" I insisted. "You're actually a great mom, and I would never want you to be missing. I can totally see where you're coming from, but in all honesty I never once saw it as all your fault. I completely understood the situation. However, by you leaving and not coming around it made the split seem that much more depressing and heartbreaking. Ya know, kind of as though breaking up was synonymous to just disappearing from each other's lives."

She facepalmed.

Ahh now I remember where I got it from.

"Wow" she sighed. "Even when I thought I was doing a good thing, I was still getting it wrong"

She shook her head and looked up to the ceiling. Yeah she may not have always known how to handle things and she was the main reason for this entire problem, but she was still my mom and I loved her.

I placed my hand on her shoulder

"So what, we both have things to work on" I reasoned. "But I think it'll be a lot easier if we do it together"

She smiled at me and took my hand in hers.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Sakura" she said.

"I love you mom" escaped my mouth effortlessly. Just like old times.

Hey it was getting easier to say.

"I love you too sweetheart"

We continued talking about an array of things ranging from the latest gossip to what had been happening in our lives lately. We had just started talking about planning a mother daughter trip to the country when the doorbell rang.

"Is it Jackson?" I asked bringing up my mom's boyfriend for the first time that night.

"Nooo, it can't be. He's out of town at a business meeting" my mom replied as she walked to the door and opened it.

On the other side was no other than the blonde herself.

"Ino!" I screamed. Running towards her and crushing her into a big bear hug. My mom erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Oh my god Sakura there you are! I was worried sick about you"

I loosened her from my grasp and looked up to see relief rushing over her face.

"How did you know I was here?" I questioned.

This seemed like the last place I would go.

"I didn't" she stated calmly with a shrug of her shoulders. "I just had a feeling, call it woman's intuition." she whispered while raising her eyebrows.

Ino ceased to amaze me. She had only been to my mom's apartment once, but she managed to remember where she lived and everything. This girl was full of surprises.

"Hello Ino" my mother greeted smiling.

"Oh hey Mrs. Haruno" she replied politely.

"We worked everything out, Ino" I immediately informed her as we walked in and took seats on the couch.

She was my best friend, so naturally I would tell her the minute I saw her.

"AAAAAAHHH THAT'S GREAT!" she squealed.

"SSSSSSSSHHHHHH" my mother and I simultaneously quieted her.

It was now in the early morning and we both knew that her neighbors probably wouldn't appreciate Ino's excitement as much as we did.

"Ooops. Sorry" she apologized. "This is just great! I knew everything would come together sooner or later. Oh btw Mrs. Haruno, I never once though you were bitch during this whole endeavor. Even though you pretty much fucked up Sakura in the men department"

"Ummm….thanks Ino?"

Ino then turned to me with a serious face. "Ok now spill Saks. What exactly happened?"

I opened my mouth to recount to her the last 24 hours but then my mom's voice was heard instead.

"She can tell you all about it in the morning. You two should head to bed now. Especially since Sakura has to wake up bright and early to be somewhere important."

She winked at me and I knew exactly where she was talking about.

And I was more than obliged to take her motherly advice.

* * *

I love family reunions *dabs tears from eyes*

Please read and review!


	17. Track 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Track 14: Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson

"So come on get higher loosen my lips

Faith and desire and the swing of your hips

Just pull me down hard

And drown me in love"

* * *

Walking into Mikoto's I felt like such a stranger, even though I had been there just the other day.

After leaving my mom's apartment with Ino, after promising my mom I would call the minute we got back to Konoha, I told her everything that happened over the phone.

God bless hands free Bluetooth devices.

There were boos, gasps, groans, and finally squeals of excitement as I finally told her how I felt about Sasuke. She was more than supportive and seemed more excited to get back to Konoha than I was.

To be honest I was a nervous wreck. What if I had ruined it? What if I had completely destroyed Sasuke's belief in love like my parents' divorce had for me. Or even worse! What if he had found another girl?

I had never driven so fast in my life. I had to get to the snowball stand.

Now standing in the middle of the living room I was wishing I was still in the car.

In the middle of my preparation of what I was going to tell Sasuke, I heard a door open.

Out came Mikoto in a simple blue dress and a frilly, pink apron. I braced myself for a barrage of insults, questions of what I was doing there, and last but not least her firing me. So you could imagine my surprise when she squealed and hugged me.

Apparently Mikoto was thrilled about the idea of Sasuke and I being together. She had just been caught off guard that she had seen us getting so physical together.

I blushed at this part.

"Oh come on Sakura, I may be older but I'm not dumb! You really thought I didn't notice?"

I sincerely shook my head yes.

"I'm not blind honey! I saw all the signs. You staying later after work hanging out in the man cave, which no other girl has ever been in I might add. Sasuke being in better moods and bringing you up any chance he got. You guys were smitten!" she squealed yet again.

Sometimes I wondered if this woman was half-Chihuahua.

"Thank you so much for your approval Mikoto" I beamed. "Now if you don't mind can you tell me where Sasuke is!"

I was feeling a tad bit more confident now to face him.

"Take a wild guess" she smirked as she pointed into the hallway.

"Thanks" I said as I walked in the direction she pointed in. As I walked away I could barely hear mutter something about "pink haired Uchihas".

I would have to deal with that another time.

When I walked down the stairs I could hear Naruto's cries.

"OH MAN GET HIM SASUKE! DO YOU SEE HIM! MAN I NEED AMMO! BACK ME UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

I got to the bottom step and saw that they were playing Call of Duty.

Classic.

"Ehem" I cleared my throat loudly to get their attention.

Both boys turned around and at that moment all of my confidence flew out the window as I locked eyes with Sasuke.

His expression was cold and unreadable.

Oh boy. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Ummm Naurto" I uttered. "Do you think you could leave Sasuke and I alone for a sec?"

"Its about time." He said coolly as he stood up, brushed himself off, and then walked to the stairs.

He stopped in front of me and for the first time in his entire life I think Naruto properly whispered.

"Listen, just give him some time" he said quietly. "His ego's a little shattered, but at the end of the day this boy is crazy about you."

He patted me on the back and then jogged up the stairs.

With Naruto's words of wisdom I walked to the couch where Sasuke was sitting staring a hole into the tv screen.

I took a deep breath.

"Sasuke I-"

"Listen Sakura we don't have to do this" he said standing up.

Oh no. Wait, what was going on? What was about to say? Damn it I lost my place!

"No you listen" I said authoritatively as I poked his chest.

It's now or never girl.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. It was horrible and uncomfortable, but at the time that's what I truly believed. And Sasuke I'm sorry but you know I don't lie and I didn't want to lie to you"

I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Let me finish" I said as he tried to move past me.

"I was so messed up about this that I needed some answers. And do you know who I went to? My mom."

He eyes grew wide when he heard the answer. Between Sasuke and Ino they were the only ones who really knew how badly damaged my relationship with my mom was.

I chuckled. "Can you believe that? I was desperate to fix this. To figure out what was wrong that I went to the last person on earth I would ever got to for advice. That alone should have told me I was crazy about you"

He started to smirk and step closer to me, realizing where I was going with this.

"And after a lot of crying and bullshit soul searching she finally helped me see what love is really about. And I can't stand up here and spew out all these clichéd lines out at you that make your insides feel all tingly and warm, because that's….that's just not me. But I can tell you that, Sasuke Uchicha, when I'm you with you I feel higher than I ever have and I never, ever want to come down."

I was rambling. I could feel that I was rambling. And then I realized that I was trying to reach inside to find that perfect definition. That perfect love confession that would bring Shakespeare to shame, but for what? This was between Sasuke and I. And he knew exactly what he was getting into.

"Aww fuck it." I quipped as I grabbed his face and stared into what I hope was his soul. "Sasuke…..I love you"

I then leaned forward and kissed him.

Yep I kissed him. Kissed him right on his mouth.

It was sweet. It was sincere. It was us.

When we parted for air I cheekily smiled and said "And cut"

This would be the performance of my lifetime.

"I think we need another take" he smirked and brought our lips back together.

Oh hey there Mr. Tongue, nice to see you again.

All of a sudden we heard clapping and cheers.

We broke apart to see on the stairs Ino, Naruto, Mikoto, and…..was that Itachi?

"Awwww it's like something out of a fairytale!"

"Yayyyy my home girl is finally going to get some poonani!"

"SASUKE, BRO, YOU HAVE FOUND YOURSELF A DIMEPIECE!"

"I can't believe it. You're not gay?"

I laughed at Itachi's last remark as Sasuke groaned. He leaned down and then whispered "Well I we might as well give the people what the want"

Before I knew it Sasuke had picked me up and started spinning me in the air. It would have been so much more cooler if I would have been wearing a flowing gown, but unfortunately my mom's sweats had to suffice.

I closed my eyes and for once didn't feel scared as Sasuke suspended me in the air. I was falling, and it was magnificent. I didn't know what was going to happen next, but I didn't care. The only thing that mattered was what was right now and that was that Sasuke loved me, and I loved him. Nothing could ruin that.

**PAT**

Sasuke gently put me down as we turned to see what had just hit the floor. Our jaws dropped. Everyone else in the room caught on and followed our gaze.

Smack dab in the middle of the man cave was an ounce of (premium) weed. Weed that had just fallen out of my pocket, to be exact.

Mikoto slapped her forehead. "For fucks sakes Sakura I can only pretend that you're not a stoner for so long"

Sasuke grew pale and I ran my hands through my hair.

"Hehehe, wanna match?"

* * *

Ta-da! So there it is! My first published fan fiction. I actually wrote this all during the summer, but I was so nervous about posting it that I just kept it in a folder on my computer. I was never one to finish stories, so if I published this I wanted it to be finished! Hence, why I basically posted all the chapters in one night. Originally I just wanted it to be a oneshot, but it just kept growing and growing until my sister basically screamed to me"MAKE IT CHAPTERS". I haven't really written anything in awhile that wasn't a research paper, so my writing my have been really rusty. Anywho, I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed and told me what you think! What was good, what could be better (there's probably going to be a lot of that lol), and all that great stuff!

I have a couple of other story ideas for this same universe, so hopefully if you guys liked it I can write those too.

Also, one last note. At the end when she says "wanna match" that's what people usually say when they want to combine their weed together so they can have more to smoke. I wanted to clear that up, because when my sister read it she thought it was suppose to say "gotta match?" hahaha. Anywhooooooo!

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
